Because of you
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: "Don't go! Please don't go, Raven! Don't go!" "I-I promise I will come back, Fox. Just wait for me! I promise you I will be back no matter what it takes! I won't forget you!"Sasunaru Yaoi AU
1. Years ago

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just finished a Hetalia fic, and decided I wanted to try a Naruto fic! This is my first Naruto Fanfic ever. So please, I beg of you, go easy on me. This is a SasuNaru fic. Sasuke is the Seme(Dominant) and Naruto is the Uke(Submissive). Though I do like NaruSasu. Anyway, here we go with my first try at a Naruto fic.**

**I also have no clue what to call this! I was thinking With out you…What do you think? And for now…This story will be labeled Idk…Teen? Heh…It may go up if I feel like doing Lemons.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lying in a bed that was not very comfortable, wires and an I.V. hooked to him, was a young boy. He was roughly the age of five, his tan skin was quite pale, his once golden hair now nothing, but stubble on his head. His beautiful deep cerulean eyes were closed as he slept. A soft blush dusted his whiskered cheeks. It was late afternoon, and a lot had been taken from the poor boy. The machine that kept track of his heartbeat, lightly beeped making that the only sound in the room.

Aside from the child's breathing. He had fallen asleep waiting on the one he called his best friend and husband**(1)**. He too was in a position like the little boy asleep on the bed. The only difference, his husband seemed to be getting stronger while he got weaker. It wasn't very fair. His body was so fragile, and he felt so girly. Though his husband liked the idea of him being cute and feminine.

His husband wanted to be able to protect him with everything he had. Such was the dream of two little five year old boys. The little blonde remained asleep clutching tightly the little stuffed replica of his husband tightly to him. Little did he know, his best friend/husband was coming into the room now. He too was warn out. He wanted go crawl into the bed with his wife, but the nurse would not allow it. He had to get into his own bed.

The most adorable pout formed on his little pale face. He promised himself that once the evil nurse who kept calling him cute, but his wife a little monster, was gone he would get into the bed with his wife! He wanted to lay with him! He fidgeted lightly as the nurse lightly adjusted his hospital gown, making sure all the wires and such were right. She gently frowns fixing his I.V. as she looked to him. His large black-blue eyes glared at her, while his soft pale pink lips stuck out a little in a pout.

She cooed over him, as his skin that was as pale as the moon dusted lightly pink in anger on his cheeks. What appeared to be raven black fuzz was growing back on his head. She was sad to hear that this was his last treatment, and that he would soon leave them. He had heard his parent's talking. He didn't want to leave his wife. Maybe he could convince them to let him come visit his little wife everyday!

Yet, he felt like that would not be enough! He glared tiredly as the nurse left the room, then tried to move his little body to get up and go to his wife. But his body refused to move. It felt too weak, and he felt so tired. A little pale hand reached toward the other bed where the tan boy lay. In his sleep the little tan boy reached out to the other.

This made the pale boy smile, as he clutched his own little stuffed replica of the blonde to him. Each stuffed replica had been stitched with care by the little pale boy's mother. They were done in a way to show what they would look like, with hair, and if they were older. They cherished them greatly. When one was away getting treatment the other wouldn't be lonely because they had their stuffy. And since they could not go with each other to treatment, they took their stuffy with them to that as well.

Little did they know, they would not see each other again for a very long time.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The little pale boy cried and struggled as he was being held by his older brother. He was being taken away today. He didn't want to go! The worst part was that he would not even be able to come see his wife! He was moving far away, now that he was the doctor's called "cured".

Tears streamed down his little cheeks as he reached out to the crying blonde still in the bed. Said blonde reached out to him, silently begging for him not to go. Struggle and plead as he may, the little pale boy was being taken away. Still they each stretched out their hands to the other, not want to leave the other's side. He hated seeing his wife cry. It hurt him, knowing he was the cause of it. No…He wasn't the cause, his parents were!

They were taking him from the other boy! Why couldn't they stay, and let him visit the other. He could hear his older brother whispering soothingly to him. Soft promises of they would be back, and not to worry about his cute little wife. That he would be here waiting on him. Telling him not to forget the other, because he was certain the other boy would not forget him.

They had been together like this in the hospital since they were about two years old. At first they hadn't liked one another, but given a bit of time in the same room they came to be good friends. And though they were only five years of age, they had fallen for the other**(2)**. Though right now they didn't realize they had fallen in love. They just thought they were really good friends. The bestest of friends! That was all they needed to know.

"Don't go! Please don't go, Raven! Don't go!" He heard his blonde using the nickname he had given him just last year. All because the little blonde had seen a raven outside and said it reminded him of his husband. This made the other boy reach out more to the blood he loved. "I-I promise I will come back, Fox**(3)**. Just wait for me! I promise you I will be back no matter what it takes! I wont forget you!"

His screams could be heard all through the hospital. He had never once in his short life screamed that loud. The only response he got was a chocked out sob as his wife tried to answer. By the time they made it to the car, he had cried himself to sleep. He would not awaken till they were the airport to leave.

By that time he had cried all his tears. He just stared ahead, wishing he was back in that hospital room, with his wife. Lightly his sniffles feeling his older brother lightly wrap an arm around him. He knew he would be back. He would keep his promise to his wife! He didn't care how long it took him, he would come back. He didn't feel right with out the loud blonde at his side.

Gently he tilted his head to look out the plane window as he frowned thinking about the blonde. He wouldn't leave his mind, and slowly he closed his eyes. His dreams filled with his beloved blonde. And far away in that hospital room, all alone was the blonde boy. He had cried himself to sleep, and he dreamt of nothing but his husband.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I'm so sorry this short. But this is my first attempt at a Naruto Fic. So please bear with me.**

**1.) Its just a cute little idea I had. They are young, and they like each other…I promise it will be explained next chapter.**

**2.) Just because they are five and do not know what love is, does not mean they cannot fall in love with someone.**

**3.) I didn't know what to call him. Male foxes are also called Reynard, Dog, or Tod. So for now I went with Fox. Let me know which name you prefer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my first attempt.**


	2. Ten years later

**A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short. Remember this is my first ever attempt at a Naruto fic, let alone a SasuNaru fic. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Two little boys were sitting in two little chairs in what was called the play room. They were coloring, and giggling as they tried to draw each other. They laughed a little, as they got up holding hands. They were done coloring and wanted to go watch the movie that was beginning to play. As they made their way to the little area with the chairs and beanbags around the t.v. they stopped by a little girl that didn't look much older then them.

"Are you two married?" She asked her sweet little voice. The two boys lightly frowned looking to her then looking to each other. Gently they shake their heads, telling the girl no. Wanting to know what she meant by that. The girl motions to their hands, "You can't hold hands like that unless your married…Daddy said so…A-And I saw that boy kiss your cheek. Daddy also said you couldn't do that unless you were married."

"But we're not married, and we can't get married. We don't have anyone to marry us…"The little blonde boy looked down, sad now. Tears began to sting his eyes. The black headed boy saw this and lightly glared at the girl who didn't seem phased. "I know! Why don't you get one of the older kids to marry you!? Then you two can hold hands, and kiss each other's cheeks!" She looked so excited with her revelation.

The little blonde looked up sniffling then looks to the boy beside him. "D-Do you want to marry me?" The girl gently huffs and taps her foot. "That's not how your supposed to do it. The boy is supposed ta get on one need, offer a ring and ask the girl!." Both boys blink, since they were both boys. Who would be the girl? And they had no ring. Suddenly the black headed boy got an idea and he ran from them as fast as he could, which at the time was not very fast.

The best he could do was walk somewhat fast to where he knew his brother was. His brother was ten and would know what to do. After a few minutes he finally located his brother. "Aniki! Please I need a favor!" Gently he leans, hands on his knees panting gently. "Please…Can you get me….two rings? I need them to get married." His older brother looked to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Get married? Too whom Otouto?" The boys little brother smiles brightly to him. "To my Fox of course! Please Aniki…" He looked to his older brother pleading as the older boy looks to him. Finally after a moment or two the older boy nods. This makes him excited. He watched his big brother get up and walk over to his parents. The older boy was speaking to their mother who was giggling and nodding. After a few minutes they were gone.

The older boy had told Sasuke to wait right there for them to return. Slowly the young boy sits in the big plastic chair his big brother had been and waits. He fidgets wanting to get back to his Fox and the girl. Finally after what felt like forever, when really it was about an hour at the most his mother and brother walk back in. His older brother motions for him to lead the way.

The younger boy was a bit annoyed with Aniki. He wasn't going to show him what he and their mother had went and gotten. Begrudgingly he leads his older brother back to where he had left a crying blonde and the girl trying to comfort him. Quickly seeing his blonde friend upset, he runs over to him. "Fox…Fox what's wrong…are you hurt?" Hearing his friend's voice the little blonde hugged him tightly. "I thought you had left me all alone…I don't want to be alone…" That broke the other boy's heart. And not just the little one, but the bigger one too. And the girl too.

After a few moments they stood before the older boy smiling brightly. It brought a tiny smile to the older boys lips as he looked at them. "Do you Naruto take my Otouto to be your husband?" The little blonde grinned and nod. "Yes, Itachi! I will be the best little house wife!" He had been told by his friend that that was what a wife should do. Be home and help take care of the house and kids.

His answer made the one known as Itachi chuckle lightly. "Do you Sasuke take Naruto as your wife?" He smiled at the little blush that appeared on his little brother's cheeks. "Yes I do.." He held onto Naruto's hand tightly looking to his big brother as he smiled to them. Slowly he revealed two chains. One gold, one silver. He handed the silver to Naruto the gold to Sasuke.

On the chains were a single ring. They were beautiful, platinum and gold braided together with a beautiful sapphire that was dull compared to Naruto's eyes and an onyx stone embedded into the band side by side.

"Platinum to show the moon, gold for the sun…Sapphire for Naruto and Onyx for Sasuke. Naruto you are the sun, and Otouto you are the moon. You two are opposites, but are connected as one. Never forget this…You two may kiss." Naruto smiled brightly then leaned and lightly kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Two very different boys, in two different houses bolted up right in bed. They each gripped something that was around their neck. Before slowly slipping it off and onto their left ring finger. "He's not coming back…It's been ten years….He has forgotten you." One told himself as he got up and began to get ready for another horrible day. He was part of the freaks, and geeks.

He was shoved into lockers, and held up for lunch money. He could hear his friend pounding on the door. Slowly he opened it to show a boy with reddish brown hair, and large black circles that were around bright teal eyes. Another with spiky brown hair, brown eyes and upside down red triangle tattoos under his eyes.

He grinned at them as he walked out shutting the door. He was lucky his guardian was not home right now. He would of invited everyone in. He was off doing "research" for his latest book. Wouldn't be back for a few months at most. The boy walked with his two friends to the school laughing a bit as they joined a few other of their friends. The red head, lightly kissed his boyfriend's cheek, a boy with long brown hair, and lavender colored eyes.

Each of them noticed that their blonde friend was wearing the ring on his finger again. He always did when he felt something bad was about to happen. Or something good. Right now they weren't sure if it was good or bad, with the look on his face. Maybe it'd be a mix of both?

They were heading into the school when a nice looking car pulls up. Out steps two males who looked very similar, only one had long hair that was pulled back into a tight pony tail. The younger's hair was done back into spikes. He yanked his head away when his brother tweaked one of his piercings on his ear. He had three on top, two in the middle, and about another three on bottom. In both ears.

He had been debating getting an eyebrow piercing. He lightly sighs as he follows his older brother into the school so that he could finish enrolling and head to class. The only thing he was really hoping for was that he could see his wife after all these years. Would his wife remember him? It made him nervous. He didn't even know what he was going to do.

Little did he know his older brother had made absolutely sure he went to the same school as the boy he could not stop dreaming of. Sasuke had never shown any interest in anyone else. Only the blonde he still called his wife. He always had fan girls where ever he went, but he always ignored them looking out the window waiting on the day he could be with the one he loved again.

He kept staring at the wall waiting so that he could just get his classes and go. Once that moment arrived he raced out of the office, and headed to his first class. After finally finding it, he knocked and waited.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When he was finally let in, he sighs hearing all the usual fan girl squeals and grumbles from the guys. He looked a bit bored. Slowly he raised his head to look at the classroom now. This caused the girls to go even more crazy. He felt his breath hitch, and his heart quicken as he saw the one person he has been wanting to see for a long time. "F-Fox…My wife…" It was soft, to the point no one heard. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm fifteen years old. I've lived here about ten years ago. And I'm…." He stops looking into those deep cerulean eyes he had missed looking into so much.

"I'm not interested in dating." He lightly says looking around. He didn't add because he already had someone. That would just cause a huge battle to happen like the other times he said it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The blonde's breath caught in his throat as he saw who entered the classroom. It was his husband. And from where he sat, he could see he was wearing the ring! He felt his heart racing, he wanted to jump up and hug him. To kiss him! It had been ten years! Ten long fucking years! So much had happened in those years! He felt tears come to his eye, but he blinked them back.

Lightly he bit his plump, pale pink lower lip when her heard Sasuke speak. He bit it more hearing him say he was not interested in dating. Was it because he remembered him, and their "wedding"? Did he have someone else? This was all too much for the poor blonde. He barely registered that the teacher Iruka Umino or Mr. Umino had told Sasuke to go sit beside Naruto. Slowly Naruto raised his hand to show him where he sat, his eyes stayed locked with Sasuke's.

He felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared into his deep dark eyes, that reminded him of a moonless night. So dark and mysterious. And even after all these years, he still loved them. But before he could say a word the teacher began his lecture about Math. He quickly began to take notes, wanting badly to say something to Sasuke. To see if his husband remembered him. Though he doubted he did.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I am ending it here. Let me know what you think…Okay? I will try to update as fast as I can, though I cannot promise anything. I want this story to be as fun for me to write as it is for you to read. So please review! Ja ne!**


	3. Lunch Time Bullies

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that you liked the little marriage thing last chapter! I thought it was cute! I've not fully decided if Sakura and Ino should be out right bully bitches, or what exactly yet. However, I do know they will be highly aggressive fan girls. Although I may make one of them more understanding once the whole past thing comes to light. And have them help get others to understand. Maybe even a Naruto fan girl club?**

**Try to remember the little girl who told them they should get married, she might come back. Also I will have OCs in this story. They will not be a love interest or anything like that. They are just going to be some random teacher, or bully. Anyway, lets get on with this chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto tried his best not to stare at Sasuke as they sat there in their first class. He was doing his best to take the notes that Mr. Umino was telling them to take. And everything seemed to be going well, that is until the bell. He was getting up, and gathering the courage to go over to the boy who was his husband. He didn't know if he could just stand there and talk. He wanted to throw his arms around his neck, and just cry. He had missed the other boy ever since he was taken away.

He wanted to tell Sasuke everything that had happened after he left. He had no one after he was gone. Except that little girl who told them they had to marry. But she couldn't come see him often. She was sicker then the two boys, and her parents refused to let her go see the monster child. He was called that for many reasons. Usually it was because he was loud and annoying, other times it was because his eyes went from that beautiful blue to a deep gold almost red color**(1)**.

Usually when he was really angry or extremely scared. No one could explain it. They thought a demon was possessing him, but then when he calmed down everything about him was normal. Even the nails that had once been claws. They knew there were people like him out there. Those that could use the special energy in their bodies to do things. His husband could do things too, but his eyes became solid red with weird little black things. And yet he was respected for what he could do.

While Naruto was ridiculed and harassed for what he could do. His friend Gaara was the same way. Only he could control sand. It was a sight to see when he really got riled up near someplace with sand. But back to Naruto. He had to tell his husband that when he was gone, he got really scared being alone at night, that he ended up growing fox ears, and tail! Now he could make them come and go as he pleased, though he didn't call on them that often.

His tail made him a wicked opponent when in a fight. Still he never used anything like that unless he absolutely had too. He took a step toward his husband a hand reached out, mouth slightly open to say something. Suddenly he slammed to the side by a girl with long bubblegum pink hair, and bright spring green eyes. She glared down at him, then smiled at Sasuke who was standing up looking angry. Naruto knew that glare, and scrambled away. He could still hear the girls telling him not to bother with the freak that just left.

That they would not allow him to get near such a cutie like him. Sasuke watched the boy who was his wife run away. He was glaring at all the girls and tried to get past them. His hand out stretched to grab his shoulder. A blonde girl, with eyes the color of the sky had the nerve to grab it and squeal. She was offering to show him around, but he pulled away hard and stormed off. Which caused all the girls to squeal and chase after him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By lunchtime everyone was obsessed with Sasuke. One of the fan girls had noticed the ring on his finger, then saw the same ring on Naruto's finger. Naruto had switch the ring from on his left ring finger to the chain on his neck. He had to hide the ring to try and keep the girls away from him. They wanted to know where he got the ring. Some even tried to steal the ring from him! He would defend the ring with his life. This and the stuffy were all he had left of his husband, and he was not letting it go.

Finally after about five minutes of losing the crazy girls after his ring so that they could have the same thing as Sasuke. He sighs lightly as he sits down at the usual table with his friends. Each one of them either had a tray or a bento. Slowly Naruto pulls out his own lunch smiling gently. He had began to learn to cook after he was released from the hospital.

There had been a kind woman who would come clean the large home he stayed in with his guardian that taught him to cook. He couldn't wait for the day he saw Sasuke again, and cooked for him like a good little house wife. Not many would know it, but Naruto knew how to cook and clean. He could do anything a house wife could do. He wanted to be a good one for his husband. Though to the people at school, he was just a loud, obnoxious, nerdy, freak.

And to them, that was all he would be. "Dude, you make the best lunches! Please start making mine…Sis just shoves leftovers into mine." Came the voice of one of his friends, the one with the triangles. "Now now Kiba…I told you. I will make them if you pay me ten dollars. I don't have enough money to constantly buy the things I need for two bentos. Besides, if I make them for you I'd have to make them for everyone else. I am only going to make them for free for my boyfriend when I get one."

Came the blonde's reply as his friend pouted. "Why not get Hinata to make you one? I'm sure she would love too. Plus she is a wonderful cook." Was the boy on the left side of Gaara. He was on the right of Naruto. He was Hinata's cousin, and though he didn't care for Kiba too much, he saw that Hinata really liked him. "Neji's right, Kiba. Just ask her, I'm sure she will say yes." Gaara says before taking a bite from his own bento. Neji had made it for him.

Said shy girl was walking up with a deep blush on her pale cheeks. She had allowed her once short hair to grow long, and right now it was back in a tight braid. She held something in her hands as she approached then held it out blushing more. Kiba turned bright red when he realized she was holding a large bento out to him. Slowly he took it from her. "Thank you Hinata…" Said girl blushed more, "Your welcome K-K-Kiba. I-I hope you-you li-like it."

Was her stuttered reply. It just made her cuter in Kiba's eyes. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before as the others did too. Hinata quickly sat down staring at the table, her face would be a tomato to shame. Gently her cousin nudges Gaara who nudges Kiba, and Kiba rubs her back gently. It was his silent way of asking her out which she agreed to when she leaned lightly onto him. Naruto smiled softly seeing the scene before him, it was sweet looking at the two couples. Shikamaru and Choji walked over, and sat down.

Shika just put his head down, looking tired, while Choji began to eat. "Pineapple head, don't lay your head on the table. Hair will get everywhere. Now eat." Kiba barked at him, literally. This caused Hinata to giggle, and Shikamaru to flip him off as he sat up taking a bit of his lunch that Choji had by his own. Choji gave him a smile, as he kept on eating. They were the freaks and geeks of the school.

"Naru-chan have you decided to date me yet?" Came a voice that made the poor blonde shiver in fear. It was Suigetsu. He had a big crush on the blonde who constantly turned him down. Beside him was the quiet and kind hearted Jugo. He looked a bit sad with his friends antics, and often tried to get his friend to leave the blonde alone. He offered a small smile to the table as an apology. He suddenly frowned seeing a few people walk up to the table. He tugged hard on Suigetsu's arm pulling him away.

It was a few random boys from the football team. They came and knocked the food Naruto had made for lunch onto the floor, and laughed then told him to give them twenty dollars. Which of course he didn't have. He may of lived in a somewhat nice house, but that did not mean he was rich. His Uncle who was his guardian offered him allowance which he did take, but he usually blew it on something or tried to save it up for something special.

Both cases caused him to be broke in a sense. Sasuke had just entered and frowned at the white haired boy speaking to his blonde. He didn't like the way the boy looked at his wife. Just as he was about to head over there he saw three boys walk up and knock the food Naruto had been eating to the floor. He felt his hands curl into his fists. He was shaking in anger when someone tugged on his arm telling him to come with them.

He was then lead through the line and told that they would make him lunch then all the fangirls yelled unfair. He looked them and said, "Hn. I have someone I want to make me lunch. And it's none of you annoying girls. I am gay so leave me alone!"

The looks on their faces, was priceless. Suddenly he heard screams, and saw girls crying as they told him not to worry that they would turn him straight again. That they loved him. He wanted to get away from them! This was all so annoying. He just wanted to go up to the table where his wife was and sit with him. Just as he was about to take a step toward the table he was pulled to another, far away from it. "Oh no Sasuke! Do not go near that table! That's where the freaks sit. No one goes near there unless they are freak or a bully. Speaking of which it looks like they are getting what they deserve."

He growled, and just as he was about snap at the girl, he heard a thud, like a body falling to the floor. He whipped around to see Naruto on the floor curled up. Blood was coming from his nose, and lip. He had a large bruise forming around his left eye and cheek. He was also clutching his stomach with a little groan. The only girl at the table rushed to him, and slowly sat him up as, the one he deemed mutt charged the boy. He was stopped by the one with long hair.

Then the one with black around his eyes lifted up Naruto said something to the others and walked out as everyone giggled and whispered. It made Sasuke's blood boil and he swore everyone who had ever hurt _**his**_ Naruto was going to pay. Oh how they were going to pay. Before he was able to get up to follow them, he sighed feeling his fan girls surround him again. He would listen to them, to see if he could get any info on the one who had picked up his wife and who had hurt him. And where exactly they were going.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay I'm ending the chapter here…I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want Sakura bashing, and I think maybe Ino could be the understanding one and go for…I don't know…Choji? I thought I'd put Shika with Temari. But please let me know what you think. Ja Ne.**

**1.) I remember seeing something where Naruto's eyes were a deep gold, with red on his upper eyelid. Made him look wicked.**


	4. Crafting

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you liked last chapter! Maybe I'll just have Ino and Sakura be bitchy, but understanding. I don't hate those two, but at the same time I don't like them. I'm more neutral, when it comes to those two. Anyway…I was wondering….Do you guys want mpreg for this fic or adoption?**

**I was roughly debating about having a something like a heat be in this fic, and mates. Oh should Sasuke be a wolf or neko when his powers kick in? Remember this is my first Naruto fic, so give me some slack. I'm trying….**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gym class had been rather interesting after lunch. Sasuke had been able to stand near his locker that was right across of Naruto's and just watch his little wife strip. He saw the scars and marks that marred Naruto's sweet lithe body. He made him angry, he could feel his blood boil. He felt himself stare at Naruto, watching every little move, then snap out of it when the boy with raccoon eyes put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and whisper something to him.

Naruto whipped around and locked eyes with him. Sasuke felt his entire body lock up as he stared into those deep beautiful eyes. He began to reach out to the other boy, only to be interrupted by a very vigorous and loud yell from their gym teacher. Snapping his head to the side he saw someone with a large eyebrows and a bowl cut looking highly enthusiastic. When he was finally able to look back to Naruto he found him gone.

Looking to the side once more, he saw his beloved being dragged away, and out the door looking to him worried. Once Gaara had successfully dragged Naruto out of the locker room, and to where the others were he gives him a look. Naruto bowed his head as they all looked to him, once the two boys were before them. "Let me guess…That was Raven, right?" Gaara spoke calmly as he put an arm around Neji's shoulders.

Normally none of them would pry, but they had to know so that they could best protect their friend. Lightly they each sighed or groaned once Naruto nodded his head gently to confirm their thoughts. He had never used names when telling them of his time in the hospital/when they asked about the ring. He only ever told them my husband, or Raven. He had hoped it wouldn't cause trouble that way. Now he sees that he and Sasuke ever actually talked, he would be the target of even more violence.

Lightly he sighed, wanting to speak to the boy who was his husband, even if it was all just pretend when they were little. It still felt real to him, though he didn't know about his husband. He could still feel his heart race when he saw the onyx eyed boy. Just like it had ten years ago. He wanted to kiss the lips he had been to shy to kiss all those years ago. Lightly he bites his lip to keep from blushing now as he thought about it.

He felt an elbow jab him in the side cause him to wince and glare at Kiba. "What was that for dog breath!?" Kiba just sniggers as he lightly points toward their gym teacher. Naruto shakes his head and glares with a small huff as he looks toward their teacher. Gai as he liked to be called was yelling about how youthful they were, and how they were going to do some youthful warm ups. A little groan escapes everyone but his friend and a mini version of Gai, Lee.

This was going to be one very long gym class. Especially, if he had to run laps with Sasuke, and try not to get detracted by the sweat dripping down and over….He shakes his head beginning to run the thousand laps as he was told to do like the others. He ran like he was supposed to, pausing now and then to catch his breath, and to check out his husband. There times when their eyes locked, and all they could do was stare until someone crashed into them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rumors spread like wild fire that Naruto was interested in the new kid, Sasuke Uchiha. By the time Naruto got to his final and one of all time favorite classes he was tired from running from crazed fangirls. The room he was in was large, almost as large as the gym, with various things used for crafting. Anything from work with jewels, to crafting beads, or even cloth. They could even make blown glass! And there a huge walk-in kiln for huge projects to a small kiln for the little and more delicate projects.

Naruto absolutely loved this class as it allowed him to be himself. It didn't matter if you were good or bad at something, you were here to learn more about whatever craft you wanted. He was learning a bit of everything. One of his favorites was creating charms using the melting pots and molds that the students could make themselves. For months he had been working on a mold to make a special charm. It was roughly an inch and a half to two inches big.

He only hoped he could finish it now that he knew Sasuke was back. It was to be a present for Sasuke, since he noticed he too wore the ring and chain still. He figured it would just be him, and the few others who took the class. Not many people wanted to take the class since it had only been open for about two years. Many of the teens found it boring because they couldn't sit still long enough to do anything. And many of them just weren't very good with their hands when it came to tiny things to work with.

Naruto had seriously surprised everyone with being able to sit for long periods at a time to work on something. And his fingers were quite nimble to be working with the different things he could work with in the class. He lightly sighed taking his usual place before the bell rang, and the others were there yet. That meant he was the first one as always since he liked to get there early to start work.

He was smiling lightly to himself as he began to finish up the mold he was creating for his special charm. This was the first one he had tried to make, so he hoped it would turn out well. He lightly frowns seeing as he had messed up on a part of the mold, causing the fox he was trying to make end up with nine tails instead of one. But to him that only made it cooler.

He grinned seeing that the mold was nearly complete. He just had to do one more finishing touch to make sure it was solid and wouldn't allow whatever he used to stick to it. And make sure it didn't melt when he needed it to stay firm.

That had taken him about five minutes to make sure his mold was right. By this time others had filed into the room, and the rest were coming before the final bell. He hadn't even heard the warning bell ring because he was concentrating. He felt his breath catch in his throat painfully as he looked up hearing Sasuke. He looked angry about something, a few of the girls in his class were clinging to him. He yanked away looking like the ice prince he was dubbed only a few hours back.

Sasuke froze seeing Naruto and made a move to go him, to talk to him, he was stopped when the teacher came in. Like in the rest of his classes he had to introduce him then he was put at a table near Naruto but not right at Naruto's table. He couldn't even speak to him over the noise. He noticed the mold Naruto was making, and decided to make one himself. This one was going to be a raven. Now they were both trying to plan on how to get the necklace off the others neck, and how to get it back with out anyone knowing.

This was going to take a lot of planning. He began to work on creating a mold, making it the way Naruto had done with his. He had a sharp eye for beauty, art, and other things that helped him create things. He gave a small smile as he worked, smiling a little more seeing his blonde work happily. Naruto was mixing a few metals together to create his own color tone that he was wanted for the fox on a stone.

The stone itself was a jewel that was made of an emerald. It was going to be beautiful. The eyes were going to be little rubies. Or maybe sapphires. Yeah, sapphires would be great. He was just so happy that he finally decided on what to use. Now he just had to make the metal the color he needed it to be. This was not going to be easy. Then again, maybe he should use Onyx as the stone the fox is standing on. That could work.

Smiling happily he begins to look at the melting medals to figure out which would be the right combination for the color he needed. It wasn't going to be easy. Sasuke softly smiles, as he begins to work on his own model, thinking what color to make the raven, what color the eyes should be.

Should it be on a branch? Yes, but how would he make the branch? This was going to take him a while. But he was willing to do it, so that he could have something nice to give to Naruto. To show he still cared about him, to show him he remembered. He was certain Naruto remembered. He just had to figure a way too talk to the damn Dobe!

He sighed gently working on his mold thinking of how to do the little things. He was smart though, he would figure it all out. He smiled lightly again as he watched the boy he loved work. He hoped that the charm he was working on was for him. Sighing lightly he frowns a little making sure to do the little details needed. Naruto was already melting the medal he needed and he looked happy with the result.

The fox itself was going to be an amber colored gold, with the tips of the feet, and tails done in with specially cut rubies. The little claws he had created would be done with tiny specialty cut opal. But first he had to make sure the mold and metal did right. This was not going to be an easy charm to make, but it would be very special as he was making it all his own.

He was grateful as all hell that who ever donated to the school for this class kept donating to allow them to get all this stuff. Normally their school wouldn't be able to afford any of what the class offered, but it was thanks to whoever donated the money they could do this. Little did he know it was his uncle and the woman he call Baa-chan. The woman who had been the head nurse/owner of the hospital he had been in when he was little.

Naruto was so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice the bell rang to end the class, because he was trying to get the metal to cool right. Sasuke was going to stay and watch him, but he was forced to put his model away to safety and run. He had to dodge his fangirls at all cost. He growls angry that they were forcing him apart from Naruto. Quickly he runs, using all strength he had to pump his legs, and get into the car that waited with Itachi in the drivers seat.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I will try to update as often as I can. But I'm sure you can relate…Writing fanfics are not easy. Writing any fic isn't easy. Anyway, Ja ne!**


	5. Nightclub Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad you like my story…I didn't think it'd be any good. You proved me wrong. I think I will have Sakura and Ino be mean bitches, but not cruel. I have an idea for a Cruel Queen Bitch OC. That way I can make her as mean as I want and use the other two to help save Naruto from he situation I was thinking of doing.**

**A quick **_**warning**_ **it will not be this chapter, but one of the later chapters I will have a semi-rape scene and beating. By Semi-Rape I mean that I will not allow the character I choose which will also be an OC to fully actually rape our sweet blonde. But he will beat him, and maybe kidnap him. I'm not fully sure yet. I wanted to give an early warning so that you may be prepared for it. And because I know that some of it could be a trigger for some people.**

**Let's get on with chapter five! Please review.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto was grateful it was Friday. He didn't think he could take another minute being in the school with all those idiot bullies, and bitches. But then there was Sasuke. The boy who became his husband when they were only five. He dreamt of him each night, and daydreamed of him while awake. He had missed him.

Now he was back and they had ten long years to catch up on. The question was, how the hell do they fuckin' talk!? They couldn't do it at school with all the crazy bitches that were obsessed with Sasuke. Not to mention all the damn bullies who just loved to hurt Naruto. Lightly he curled his hands into fists shaking a little. He couldn't take it. He had to talk to Sasuke! He didn't know his number or where he lived.

Sasuke was good, really good, at hiding everything about himself. If he could just figure a way to find out where he lived. Maybe Ita-nii would tell him if they ran into each other? The odds of that, however, are very slim. Shaking his head lightly, giving a little sigh.

He needed to get out of the house. That's why tonight he was going to go out to a club called The Den. No one from school would be there since they all loved the club that was a block away from The Den, that was called The Snake Pit. Then Den was an awesome club to go too, but The Snake Pit was a club where anything went. What happened there, stayed there anything from prostitution to drugs. No one cared.

The Den would let you drink, but prostitution and drugs were outta the question. Many of the patrons didn't give a damn. There were lots of hookers who hung out at the Den and got business, but they were no one endorsed by The Den. The Snake Pit had back rooms people could take the girls or boys they paid for. No one could pin anything on the owner, Orochimaru. Because anything that happened there, stayed there.

That, and the fact that if anyone crossed the owner, they mysteriously disappear. Naruto loved The Den best. It wasn't as dangerous and rarely, if ever, anyone from his school did not go there. Except his friends, but they didn't come often. Tonight he just really wanted to let loose and have some fun. He grinned his foxy grin as he began to dress.

He slipped on some tight black jeans, that hung low on hips, hugged his nicely curved ass and hips. On the side were large Xs that were dark orange that faded to a deep blue then back again the pattern repeating from the top hem to the bottom. He had nice black boots with orange laces.

He was just having a hard time deciding a top. Should he go with the sleeveless dark orange fading to deep blue and back again with a black spiked collar? Or should he possibly go with the chain mesh top that would be cold against his hot skin?

Thinking a moment he went with the sleeveless mesh top and collar. His lithe body was being shown off nicely. The tattoo around his belly button was shown off nicely as well. He slipped in his chained earring that led from his upper ear to his earlobe. Lightly he smiles making sure his hair was in that just sexed look. Grinning a toothy fox grin he heads out. This night was going to be awesome!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke stood in front of a full length mirror in his huge walk-in closet. He wasn't really sure how to dress. Sure he had been to clubs before, he just didn't know how to dress that would catch the eyes of a certain wife he had heard was going to be at this particular club. He didn't want to call attention to himself from strangers. He only wanted Naruto's attention. He held his hands on his slim hips while standing in just his black boxers.

Lightly he taps a foot, and trying to think up something that would work. Frowning he thinks, then grabs a pair of tight black jeans, and a white button top. He slipped it on leaving a few buttons undone, then slipped on his black boots. He debated a moment, then slipped on a deep blue and orange striped bangle. He smirks at the sight before him in the mirror then heads out.

He made sure to leave the back way, incase he hadn't been able to lose his fangirls before getting home from school. He made sure to avoid the main areas where he was sure people from school would be. He couldn't take it, if the fangirls saw him like this. They would be more over him then they already were! Oh, he would not be able to take it. He'd snap and slap one of them. Even though he would never want to actually hit a woman, but they drove him crazy!

He gave a smirk to himself as he arrived at the club. It looked nice enough, and no line. Then again, they might not of been open yet as it wasn't quite sunset. Checking the time the club opened up on a sign that was on the door, he waited, since it would only be about thirty minutes. As he stood there, others began to show up. Most of them were around his age, a few of them were about college age. He didn't know any of them, and they didn't know him.

It was clear that they did not go to his school, and he was grateful. Sure they stared at him, and drooled a bit over him. He ignored them all and headed in once it opened up. He smirked again hearing the music pumping through the air as he walked toward the bar. He had heard rumors about this place, and ordered a simple soda. He wanted to be of his right mind when his blonde came in. He only hoped he didn't have to wait too long.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After what felt like hours, when it was roughly on about thirty minutes to an hour, did Naruto walk in. Sasuke saw him, and licked his lips looking him up and down slowly.

He watched Naruto's hips sway lightly, and how his body moved easily in the crowd. Naruto was weaving in and out of the people as if he were liquid. He was smiling that foxy grin of his.

His breath hitched as he caught sight of Sasuke at the bar. Lightly he bites his plump lower lip, as Sasuke gets and walks toward him. When they were finally face to face, a mere inch or two apart a song started up again. With out speaking they began to dance together.

Sasuke placed one hand into Naruto's silk hair on the back of his head, the other went onto his hip. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck. They were moving as one to the music.

Soft gasps escaped both of them as they felt their body form into the other, as they grinded their hips against one another. Slowly Naruto turned, leaning his back into Sasuke's chest, as he grinded his ass against Sasuke.

He made sure to dip low, then slowly come up letting his ass rub against him. He felt Sasuke's hands on his sides and hips as they moved. He could feel his eyes close, and nearly roll back from the feelings Sasuke was giving him…With just his hands!

They had attracted the attention of everyone in the club as they moved, but neither cared. Naruto gasped softly feeling the tip of Sasuke's tongue lead up his neck, to his jaw, only to be bit on the earlobe. It caused a soft moan to escape him as bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. He felt Sasuke nip and kiss his neck before he turned to face him again and looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke could see Naruto really adored him. There was love right there in his eyes.

Slowly Sasuke closed the distance, and his lips met Narutos softly brushing together at first. Then it heated, he felt his tongue push its way into Naruto's mouth. He explored the wet cavern that was his beloved mouth. He could taste everything about his wife. It was a strange but delicious mix of chocolate, mint, and orange.

A light moan escaped him as he kissed Naruto. Slowly he pulled away nipping Naruto's lower lip, tugging gently. Both boys were panting gently looking into the other's eyes. Suddenly Naruto jerks away looking scared.

He gives a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips then quickly left him. What he had saw, freaked him out and for good reason. There not too far from them were some of the girls from Sasuke's fan club. It was two girls who were the Queen Bitch's right hand girls.

One had long red hair, with sharp dark eyes behind thick glasses. She glared at the blonde boy who was running quickly away. The other was a girl with blue hair, and grey eyes. She had a origami rose in her hair, a piercing just under her lower lip. She had a blank facial expression but it was clear she was not happy.

"That slut needs to learn to stay away from what the Queen has already laid claim on, Karin." Spoke the girl to the one called Karin.

Karin nods lightly, "We should inform her, Konan. She is not going to like this. Sasuke belongs to her…Though I wish he were mine."

She growls it, the one called Konan only nods in response as they move to leave. The whore, Naruto Uzumaki, was going to learn a very important lesson. He was not going to ever lay eyes, or even think about Sasuke Uchiha, ever again. That is, if the Queen had anything to say about it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to write! I had no clue how to write this chapter! I hope that you like it! And I am so excited that I have eleven followers for this story! I also have five favorites! I am so happy! And I am so glad you like this story! So please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be something cute again…Let's just say that Naruto stole the necklace from Sasuke's neck, and Sasuke took Naruto's.**

**Also, please remember the queen bitch is an OC of mine. I didn't feel right making Sakura or Ino the queen bitch. I wanted someone female other then Hinata or Tsunade looking out from Naruto. They will be bitches, but they wont be cruel like how I am going to make this OC who will show up really soon. Also there might ne a little Itachi Deidara in the next chapter. Just a little fluffy part, nothing heavy.**

**But I will say no more. Ja ne!**


	6. Bento Surprises

**A/N: If anyone ever wants me to explain the title of the story, I will. Just let me know, though it may end up explaining itself near the end chapter I believe. That is, if everything goes as I really hope it will. I do not know how long this story will be, I suppose I will have it go till I feel it is a proper ending…Then maybe, I will write another story. Though I cannot promise anything. I'd have to get an idea first…**

**I'm also wondering…Who wants to see Naruto in a dress!? Though I had an idea of him being in one of Sasuke's shirts and an apron cooking breakfast for Sasuke like a good little house wife…But I do not know. Maybe I should just do both…It'd be cute. I'm such a fangirl. See I admit it! Anyway, lets gone with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The weekend had went well for Naruto. He had not ran into any of the girls from Sasuke's fan club, and he hadn't ran into the right hand girls of or the Queen Bitch herself. He was beyond grateful for that, but he hadn't seen Sasuke since the nightclub.

He had been too scared to go back because Karin, and Konan had been there. He feared going back to school on Monday but knew he had too. So he decided to do something very special for Sasuke. He was going to make a very special large bento, using the bento box he had made in crafting class.

The box was taller then a normal bento meaning there were two square parts to it. One part sat on top of the other with the lid. The bottom part had a large compartment on the left side, the ride side was divided into two, then the bottom compartment on the right side was split into two as well. The top come part of the bento was just split into two compartments.

He took a moment to contact his friends saying they had to come extra early on Monday as he was going to cook breakfast for them. Then he told them, he was going to make them all a large lunch to share if they did come early.

He only did it so that they would come early, and he wouldn't have to worry about being late, and going to school alone. Once he was done talking to his friends, and making sure they would be extra early, he began to wonder what to make for Sasuke's special bento.

He began to wonder, then smiled softly. A healthy lunch would make Sasuke happy! And he was sure Sasuke would like the special bento box, and chopstick box along with the special chopsticks his had made by hand, in crafting class.

He smiled brightly, beginning to make a list since he had to go shopping anyway. This was going to be a large shopping trip. It made him happy that he could start being a good little house wife, even if they were not living in the same house.

Sighing gently he grabbed his wallet, his keys, and headed out. He grinned seeing Neji pull up with Gaara. They had offered to take him to the store, and help him with the grocery shopping.

Plus Neji wanted to get ingredients for a special dish Naruto had showed him how to make for Gaara. Naruto was told, Hinata wanted to come, but she had too stay behind and speak with her father. Smiling softly, he nods his head in understanding.

Hinata's father was highly strict, and usually over looked her for her younger sister. Her younger sister looked up to her though, thinking she was a wonderful older sister. Naruto gave a gentle sigh, looking out the window. He secretly hoped he would run into Sasuke, or even Itachi at the market. He wanted to see one of them! Maybe he would have a chance to ask for a phone number or an address.

He hadn't wanted to run from Sasuke at the club on Friday. However, it could not of been helped. He risked a lot just looking at him, if the Queen Bitch had set her slutty eyes on him. Quickly he shakes all those negative thoughts from his head as they pulled up at the large grocery store. He smiles as he hopes out of the back, and stretches lightly.

He had promised himself on Monday he tell them all what happened Friday at the club. He knew they were worried since he did not contacted them till Sunday afternoon. Gaara was on high alert because of this. He knew something was really wrong, but would wait until Naruto told him about what happened. But until that time, he was on high alert and watching everything he could to be sure no one attacks.

Lightly Gaara sighed as he watched Naruto happily walk into the only grocery store that would allow him in it. Neither boy knew exactly what they were, but they were special. He lightly growls thinking back to what had happened three years ago.

They had attacked some bullies and nearly killed them. If you ask Gaara they deserved worse, but he and Naruto were knocked out and had something done to them to suppress their special-ness. Both boys had been upset about this, because they had been working hard to control it. No one would listen to them about what really happened. Neji lightly took Gaara's hand and gave him a small smile.

Neji had been there and seen everything. He had been working on a way to get their powers back to full force. But for now they had to try and be…_normal_…if they want the bullying to stay as it is.

The bullying wasn't all that bad. No one messed with Gaara because he just scared them away. Naruto, however, was too sweet and good hearted for his own good. He wanted to help everyone, and try to get them to be happy.

He felt that if he was good they would stop. At first Hinata had been scared of Naruto and Gaara after hearing all the stories, but once she actually got to know them she loved them like they were her family.

Kiba never cared. He could smell that they were good, all because of his heightened senses. He could smell danger a mile away, which is quite true. His sharp hearing came in really well when they wanted learn plans of others, and his nose helped them to know who was coming to try and jump them. The others just came along when they realized Naruto wouldn't fight back against others. He doesn't want to hurt anyone.

A little laugh draws Gaara from his musings, and he looks to Neji who motions to Naruto. What he saw made him give a small smile. Naruto was looking adorable as he examined veggies that he was going to use for lunch tomorrow.

His head was slightly tilted, a finger to the side of his lips, and a little pout formed on his face. Naruto was just too cute? Too naive? Too kind? All them. He was just too much of a goodhearted uke to be any good for himself.

Naruto was happily humming as he looked at the veggies trying to decide what would be good for Sasuke's bento. Lightly he frowns looking them over, not once noticing his friends were looking at him. Finally he begins to stick the ones he chose into their separate little plastic bags. Then once that was done he carefully places them into his buggy, then began to look at the fruit. He was debating making Sasuke a special dessert.

He knew Sasuke did not like sweets, but what he wanted to make was something that wasn't overly sweet like candy. It would be a slight sweetness, like a fruit salad. After a few minutes he begins to grab what he felt he would like to use.

Softly he hummed, walking on as his friends finally began to look at the veggies and fruits. He was looking at the meat, knowing he had to get a lot extra meat for Kiba and Choji. Those two together could eat their body weight combined in meat.

Once he had all the meat he was sure he would need, he moved onto checking out the eggs, and cheese. Once he was done there, he decided to get himself a treat so he headed to candy isle. He didn't want anything much, maybe just a package of fruit twizzlers, or some sour gummy worms. When he was there he saw a very familiar man laughing with another man that looked like a girl with long blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony tail.

Gasping, Naruto ran straight at Itachi, and tackles him into a hug. "ITA-NII! I have missed you!" Naruto nuzzles Itachi's chest as he hugs him tightly, smiling. The blonde man was laughing softly at how cute the sight before him was. Itachi was about you shove the person off when he realized what was said. "Ch-Chibi…" It was whispered, but Naruto heard it.

He looked up his eyes locking with Itachi, and grins at him. Tightly Itachi hugs him, but then gets up lifting them so that they stood up.

"It's been years! Sasuke never told me if he saw you or not…Mean Otouto. He's trying to keep cute little Naru-chan all to himself." He smiled lightly down at Naruto who blushes, lightly giggling. Softly Itachi ruffles his hair, then looks to the man.

"Naruto this is Deidara. Dei this is Naruto. Otouto's wife." The blonde man looked to him then smiled happily. He tackles Naruto into a hug and nuzzles him.

"Awe, he is so cute! He just so cute, I could just cuddle him for house, un." Naruto was blushing as he listened to the man called Deidara. Slowly he pulled free seeing Neji and Gaara run up to them looking really worried.

Naruto quickly introduced everyone happily smiling. Neji knew Itachi from a corporate party his uncle had held so that Hinata and he could make friends with powerful people. Itachi ran his father's company Uchiha Inc.

They also did a few things underground. But that wasn't needed to be known. Deidara suddenly remembered they had to leave if they didn't want to be late to a movie they were going to see. Itachi nodded smiling, and moved to leave.

He had slipped his number into Naruto's pocket. Itachi had noticed Naruto still wore the ring from years ago. He lightly smiled to himself as they headed out, paying for the things they had gotten. Naruto and the other two not far behind them, since they had to get home.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Monday morning, at five am Naruto was up and working on the lunch he promised. School didn't start till eight so he had about two and half hours to fully get the lunches prepared. He was humming happily as he worked. It was around six-thirty when the others had arrived. By this time Naruto was half done with the lunches, and had breakfast out for them. Hinata had brought two large bags for the lunch that Naruto had created for everyone.

She began to help him pack up everything except the one bento box and chopstick holder that was wrapped in a scarf. She didn't need to ask whom it was for, she already knew. Softly she smiled as she packed up the food. She made sure to keep it hidden from Kiba who would try to claim it for his own. He always tried that with Naruto when he made lunches. Even though he was dating Hinata.

Happily he walks out of the house, after cleaning up everything and eating. It was about seven once they left. He really wanted to get to school early so that he could place the bento into Sasuke's locker. The only reason he knew what locker Sasuke's was, was because it was right across from his in the hall. Grinning he began to spin the combination, that was the day they had gotten married. All his other friends had gone to go do their own thing since no one else was around right now.

Quickly he placed the bento into the locker, along with the note and necklace. He had finished the charm that Friday afternoon. After a moment of smiling, he quickly shut and locked the locker door, then ran away. Sasuke had arrived a little before eight since he had over slept. When he opened the locker, he glared at first wondering how the hell a fangirl had opened his locker.

Then he notices the note and necklace he thought he had lost at the club. He felt a small smile grace his lips as he saw the charm. Quickly he places the necklace on, then reads the note. A gentle blush comes to his cheeks as he reads.

_Sasuke-Teme,_

_It's Naruto…Your beloved Fox. I have missed you Raven. So very much. I made this bento box, the chopstick holder, and chopsticks specially for you in crafting class. I also made you lunch today! If you like it, I will make bento lunches everyday! Just leave the bento here in your locker, and I will get it. I figured the combination was the day we married. I love you Sasuke. I'm also very sorry that I ran away from you at the club. I promise I will explain everything later, all though I think you will find out why soon._

_I have left my number here on this note as well. Please call or text me anytime. I really hope that we can hang out soon. I want to cuddle you at night again. We have ten years to catch up on. I now live with my uncle….I will leave my address so please feel free to visit me anytime…_

_Love always,_

_Fox, your wife_

Sasuke smiles softly placing the note into a secret compartment in his bag. He quickly grabbed his books and headed to class just as the other students began to come in. If he wasn't careful his fangirls would realize he comes early to avoid them. He was a gentleman and never lay a hand on a girl unless they were fighter. The aura he gave off today made sure no girl came near enough to touch him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lunch rolled around, and the fangirls went crazy seeing the bento. Sasuke growled at a girl who dared tried to take it to throw it away so he would eat her bento she made for him. "You dare touch this bento and I swear to you, you will not be here at this school anymore. My wife made me this bento and I intend to eat it. He is important to me! Get it through your damn, tiny little whore brains! I am gay, and I love my wife!"

His out burst made quite a few of the girls to burst into tears sobbing. He glared at them, his coldest cruelest glare he could get. It was the best Uchiha glare. A few girls stayed near by giggling softly as they whispered. They were yaoi fangirls. This just made their day. How ever one girl looked really worried. Sasuke hadn't heard about the Queen of the school and how she had her eyes on Sasuke. She bites the inside of her cheek. Someone had to tell him, soon.

Sasuke happily sat down at a table where he could watch Naruto eat with his friends. He wanted to go join them, but knew it may not go over well right now. First he had too see Naruto and talk with him first. Then maybe he could join them for lunch, he wanted to make sure he made Naruto happy. That is all that mattered him. Then he decided, he would text Naruto and say he wanted to have dinner with him. With a small smile on his face he ate his lunch impressed by the food in the bento.

Onigiri, Spinach Tamagoyaki, sliced tomatoes, Meatballs with lettuce in tomato sauce, Miso marinated pork, and Sesame flavored Chicken. There was also Gomashio Cookies in a little bag for dessert. Naruto was going to be one very good wife. It all looked wonderful. He would leave a note thanking him once Lunch was over. "Itadakimasu" He softly says before he eats.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm ended the chapter here. I promise to update as soon as I can. I hope that you liked this chapter. Perhaps I will have Sasuke and Naruto meet up again. Now I just must figure out how Sasuke will find out about the Queen Bitch of the school. Hmm….I have a few ideas about it.**

**I would also like to thank The1CAMIEL. They decided to draw a picture for this story. Here I will provide the link for you. the1cameil . tumblr .com** **Just remove the spaces around the period when you paste it into your thing. Here is the direct link to the picture itself.  
**

**the1camiel . tumblr. come /image/55027721414 same as above with the spaces. It's sideways, so you may have to tilt your head. It's so cute! Thank you The1camiel!**


	7. Information Sleepover

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you have liked the story so far! Also I really hope that you checked out the picture The1camiel made because they were inspired by the story.**

**Now…I know that many of you really wanna meet The Queen Bitch. The self made queen of the school, and he cruelest bitch of them all. She is the type that on the outside is innocent and sweet, never does anything wrong. But inside, she is the cruelest most uncaring person ever. She is willing to do anything, and I seriously mean anything, to get what she wants. She wants Sasuke. Let's see what happens.**

**Let the chapter begin!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke was happy with his lunch having finished with about five minutes to allow him time to write the note he had planned to write for Naruto. He wanted to tell Naruto how the lunch was, and tell him his number. Once he was done with that, he began to write about how he wanted to see Naruto.

He put down a time and place saying he wanted to see him this afternoon. The time he put would allow Naruto enough time to get home, do anything he had to do, like wash the bento then get to where they were to meet.

Quickly he fixed his bento, then tied it up with the note inside the bento box so no one would see it. Sighing a little he gets up to leave the cafeteria heading too put up his bento then head to the library. He wanted to be alone for just a few minutes, which was all he had before the next period bell rang. Sighing gently he finally settles into a seat near a large window in the library. He felt scared and nervous though he did not know why.

He just felt like something was very wrong. He began to hope Naruto was okay. That nothing was wrong. Still he could not shake the feeling. Plus, why had Naruto ran from him at the club? What was Naruto so scared of?

Something was seriously not right if Naruto ran from him. But what was it. He had been feeling like someone has been watching him since the moment he stepped on school grounds when he very first came to this school. He didn't like it. He was going to get it to stop.

He sighs gently pinching the bridge of his nose lightly in frustration. Suddenly a show falls on him, and he looks there is a girl with blonde hair pulled back into four spiky ponytails, with an eyebrow ring. She was looking around as if making sure no one was around then she just sat down and looks right at him. "You are Sasuke Uchiha, correct?" She says to him looking a bit gruff.

He nods not sure if he should really speak. "Good. I am Temari, friends with Naruto…Older sister to Gaara. I've come to give you a bit of information of behalf of Naruto. Before you say anything, he didn't want to approach you in school. I am sure you noticed he has been the victim of a bit of bullying. Now it's nothing seriously damaging, just a few cruel words…And possibly the occasional beat up."

She pauses a moment to look to him as he glares at him, however living with Gaara who was dating Neji she was not affected. "That is all the work of a girl who is very rich and snobbish. She has her eyes on you. " She takes another pause looking him hard in the eyes as he just glares.

Giving a slight sigh she speaks once more. "Now this girl is called Queen Bitch, or Bitch Queen. Sometimes even Queen of the school. She has a lot of power here. She will do anything she pleases to get what she wants. She's already made a few people disappear. Basically that means she just had them transferred, some of them even transferred schools in another country. Though many of us do not even believe that are safe from her wrath even then."

Quickly she holds up her hand to stop him from speaking so she could finish. "Listen to me, please. This is for Naruto's safety. I cannot tell you why she has it out for Naruto right now, that is his story to tell. All I can do is tell you about the Queen Bitch."

Taking a small breath she continues, "Do not let her fool you. She looks so innocent and sweet on the outside. She never gets in trouble, no matter what may happen. She is always the innocent one, and everyone else is at fault. She is cruel and cunning. If she finds out you are married to Naruto, all hell will break loose. She has her cronies watching you. Every move you make here in the school, she will know about. Be careful."

With that said she gets up and leaves him, just as the bell rings. He stares after her in a bit of shock, then quickly gathers his things and heads to class. 'If the Queen is as Temari says, then it could be anyone. She never did provide a name. Maybe that's because I will meant this…Queen Bitch soon. I will be sure to deal with her.' Sasuke thinks as he quickly heads to his class, scowling at any girl who dare even look at him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By the time school was over, Naruto felt jittery. He had heard Sasuke's outburst about his bento. It had made Naruto smile, and blush. As he had eaten he had watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. It made him happy that Sasuke liked his lunch.

He waited for everyone to clear then headed to Sasuke's locker. He looked around, then got really close to lock so no one would could see the numbers he was dialing no matter what angle you were looking from.

He felt like someone was watching him. He was careful when he removed the bento as well. Making sure no one could see what he was taking then closed and locked the door. He also made sure to spin the dial before he left. Quickly he moved and left the school headed to his home.

He smiled happily opening the bento to see that Sasuke had really cleaned it. Spotting the note he begins to read it after starting the water in the sink. He was practically bouncing when he finished reading it.

Turning off the water, he runs and puts the note into a box then ran back. He quickly washes the bento making sure it was clean. Smiling happily he places it in the rack to dry. Once he was sure there was nothing else to clean he runs to take a shower.

After about thirty minutes he steps out drying. Once that was done, he decides no underwear, and slips on some tight dark wash jeans. He had debated his black leather pants, or even his leather shorts but thought better of it.

Frowning lightly he tries to figure out what shirt to wear, then grabs an orange graphic tight t-shirt. Quickly he slips on his vans then runs out the door, and locks up. He found himself almost running to get to the meet point. He was so happy to be able to hang with Sasuke, he just couldn't help it. Forcing himself to slow down, and walk so that he would not be all sweaty when he met Sasuke.

Smiling softly he sits down on a bench at their meet point in the park. He had made sure to take a long twisty way to make sure no one was following him. After that night at the Club he had been worried that the Bitch Queen of the school would send her goons to watch him.

He knew she had her sights set on Sasuke and that upset him. If she tried to seduce him, he would make sure she never tried again. He would not allow her to take his only love. His happiness.

Happily he sits, then jumps up and tackles the raven haired boy in a hug. He felt Sasuke's arms around him in a tight hug. After a moment he felt lips on his own, in a sweet gentle kiss. Slowly he pulled away and stared into onyx black eyes.

Sasuke gave a gentle smile to the blonde boy before him. Naruto could see the love in that one small smile. Both boys looked around to be sure no one from their school was around before they quickly ran to a car that was waiting on them.

Itachi sat in the drivers seat, smiling happily at the two. Deidara sat in the passenger side looking to them. "Hello again Naruto, un. It is good to see you again."

Naruto smiles shyly to him as he gently held holds Sasuke's hand, snuggling into him. Dei smiles to them before facing forward, as Itachi starts the car. Naruto didn't even ask where they were going, he just snuggled into Sasuke, face buried into Sasuke's neck.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari had seen the two boys meet in the park, their hug and kiss, then them running to a car that drove off as soon as they were inside. She pulled out a walkie-talkie like thing, and spoke into it. The others chimed in making her smile. She and the other rebels as many call them in school had taken out the Bitch Queen's cronies that were following the two boys.

However the ones following Sasuke lost him after he left the school grounds. The ones following Naruto, however, already knew everything about him. All because no one could hide from the Queen forever.

At least not until Sasuke came. No-one knew where he lived or anything about him. They only knew he came from a rich family, and that he was very anti-social…Cold towards everyone. And quite possibly was married, or that he had a lover that he called his wife.

The rebels were Naruto's friends, they were going to do whatever it took to make sure that the queen was over thrown. She had been in power for far too long, even though it's only been three years.

If this kept up she would end up being the headmistress of the school, before too long. And there was no way, the rebels were going to allow that no good, low down, dirty, slutty ass, BITCH WHORE become the owner of that school! If she got that much power, imagine what she could do!?

She could make sure no one she does not approve of gets into that school. That school was one of the best in the country. No one deserved to be banned from it, just because she doesn't like them. Softly she sighs, and speaks once more into the walkie-talkie then waits for the replies. She smirks a little and heads out meeting up with the others at as mall café.

"She is not going to like what we did. And since Sasuke is her target…She went all out." Spoke up Kiba as he sat by Hinata who looked a bit tired. Hinata may of appeared shy and sweet, but once you got her riled she was meaner then a junkyard dog on an intruder tryin' to steal his bone.

"We really need to up our game. She is going to more people to watch them, and if she catches onto us, she will place her best people." Came Hinata's voice as she looks over the menu she was given. She looked worried. "I am glad Naruto was not harmed and got to see Sasuke. I hope whatever they do, does not get interrupted."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto happily sat at dining table with Sasuke in Sasuke's home. They were going to eat a nice meal, and then Naruto was to sleepover. Smiling happily he eats his food listening to the talk. He was learning about what happened in the last ten years with the two brothers. They had moved around, then their parents had died in a plane crash. Then they moved back here.

Naruto also learned that Sasuke never took on a boyfriend/girlfriend or lover. It made Naruto smile knowing that Sasuke had been faithful. Then it was his turn to talk. He told them how he had stayed in the hospital for his sickness. Then his guardian came for him. He had been traveling doing…research for his new book. When they found out who his Uncle was they did spit takes and stared at the sweet boy who was bright red.

Then he went on to explain how he met the others through classes. The Sasuke brings up the Queen. Sighing gently Naruto nods lightly, "Okay I will tell you. It started the summer before high school. When we all had to come to the school to do the assembly. It was just something to help us better know the school. She had come and was acting all sweet, but then I walked in looking a bit lost."

He takes a small breath and looks to them. "I accidentally walked right into her, and everyone looked at me calling me an angel. And she got really mad…When school started everyone was whispering about me…She didn't like the fact I was an angel and she wasn't…She knows if the truth ever came out about what she said about me…Everything would be over. So my friends and I…the rebels are trying to make the school better."

After that Sasuke dragged Naruto to his room, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's hair sniffing lightly, before kissing him softly. Pulling away, Sasuke pulls him to the bed where they lay down happily watching a movie. Once the movie was over, and before they started another, Naruto gets up and grabs a pair of Sasuke's boxers, then a baggy shirt and changes.

Sasuke watched him strip, licking his lips when he notices Naruto was not wearing underwear. Noticing Sasuke was staring he turns bright red, as he turns to him. Slowly he walks to him, and Sasuke gets up kissing him softly. "You look hot in my clothes, Fox." This makes him blush more. He crawls into the bed as Sasuke strips and lays with him in boxers.

Normally Naruto would sleep in boxers too, but he wanted to wear Sasuke's shirt to sleep in. It made him happy. After a moment Sasuke crawled in and joined Naruto under the covers. He hit play on the new movie, and held Naruto close. He rested his head on Naruto's head as Naruto rested his head on his chest. They were both smiling lightly, as they watch the movie, contented.

Sasuke wanted badly to do something with Naruto, but he was controlling himself. He would wait till he felt that he, and Naruto was ready. Naruto didn't seem ready yet. At least too him, he didn't. He could be wrong. After the second movie he felt his eyes grow heavy. He heard Naruto's soft snores, and soon he was off in dream land.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it here! Hope you like it. Next chapter Sasuke meets the queen. All hell is going to go down. Let's just say Sasuke gives her his own advice. Hopefully no one will get too hurt. Please review! Ja ne!**


	8. The Queen Bitch

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! The Queen Bitch is going to be revealed this chapter! Exciting isn't it? Now I must warn you, she is not what she seems. I'm going to try very hard not to fully show her real self in this particular chapter. I want to give hints as to how bad she is. Until finally she just fully shows her herself. **

**There will be slight Sakura and Ino bashing. Nothing seriously major, but it will be there. Now I have some serious plans for those two. They do work for the Bitch Queen. Also there is a bit more to Naruto's story then what he told Sasuke, Itachi, and Deidara. Our sweet angelic fox is going to be in a lot of danger very soon. Just warning you on that.**

**I am also currently debating writing another SasuNaru story. This one will be with demons, human bodies that have animal appendages. Naruto is a cross dressing boy, because he is in hiding. Sasuke sets his eyes on Naruto, whom he thinks is a girl…Possible Mpreg. What do you guys think?**

**On with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning Sasuke awoke alone. Slowly he blinked, then shot up into a sitting position. He wildly looking around worried that something had happened to Naruto. He got up and ran like a bat outta hell out of his room and straight to the kitchen.

It was the only place he could think that Naruto would be if he wasn't cuddling Sasuke in bed. He sighed in relief seeing the blonde boy cooking happily.

It was then that he took in Naruto's appearance. Naruto wore one of his large shirt, that he kept around in case he need something baggy. He had a frilly dark blue and orange apron over the shirt as he was happily cooking.

He noticed the pancake batter, and the bacon. He gave a small smile seeing a bit of sausage and oatmeal too. Just as he was about to make his presents known another blonde came running in and crashed into him.

Itachi comes in looking a bit tired, and looks at the mess that was Deidara and Sasuke on the floor. Naruto had turned around and was laughing softly at the sight.

"I smelt something yummy cooking, un. I thought you were cooking since Itachi was still in bed with me." Deidara spoke to Sasuke. The two new men didn't notice the cute little blonde watching them.

Suddenly they heard the soft laughter and saw the cute little boy in Sasuke's shirt and an apron. The shirt went to his mid-thigh so it was hard to tell if he wore anything under it. Naruto ended up being hugged to a hard chest as he heard a soft rumble of a voice.

"Naughty Otouto. Why didn't you tell me Naru-chibi was going to cook breakfast…And look so cute doing it!?" Itachi had hugged Naruto to him, and was nuzzling him as he spoke.

Deidara was bouncing by him looking jealous. At first Sasuke thought it was because of Naruto, but he learned differently when Deidara snatched Naruto from Itachi and hugged him smiling. Itachi pouted at him, wanting to still hug the sweet little blonde. Finally Naruto wiggled free, blushing brightly as he turned away to finish his cooking.

"I hope no one minds…I really wanted to make a nice breakfast for everyone." Naruto finally spoke up slowly turning again to face them as he smiled brightly.

"Deidara, would you mind setting the table for me? I still have food to cook…" Deidara smiled happily as he began to gather the things that were needed to set the table. Itachi chuckled lightly as he moved to help the sweet artist. Sasuke stayed back, before hugging the blonde to him from behind. He didn't hinder Naruto's work, he just held him, wanting to be with him alone for just a few minutes.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Their day had been lots of fun. Naruto got to play video games with Sasuke, then he went to the movies with him. It was a nice to do it, and after the movie they got lunch. And while at lunch they talked about many things, mostly catching up more on old times.

Naruto had told Sasuke what had become of the girl who had told them they had to get married. Her sickness had gotten worse. But Naruto had saved her, by throwing up a huge fuss about how they were all idiots.

In doing so Tsunade, aka Baa-chan, came rushing in and saved the girl. He knew if he had riled her up enough she would do something. She hated seeing Naruto upset, and the girl had become his friend since Sasuke had been taken away from him. She was now an apprentice of Tsunade's at the hospital. She still spoke with Naruto and now then when she wasn't busy.

Sasuke smiled at that, he had hoped that girl had been okay after he left. He knew Naruto would be alone with out, and was grateful that the slightly older girl had looked after his sweet wife.

Though right now he was currently packing up some clothes he could have for that night. He was going to sleep at Naruto's house tonight. Maybe tonight he could make his move on the sweet, innocent blonde.

He wouldn't force his beloved into anything he didn't want to do. Little did know his sweet little blonde wanted him to fully claim him. As soon as possible. Both boys blushed deeply at the thought of it. Though neither knew that the other was thinking of it.

Sasuke was also wondering if he should try and get Naruto to move in with him and Itachi. He would feel better if his little wife was with them instead of being alone in that house of his most of the time.

What if someone tried broke in? It wasn't that Sasuke doubted Naruto could take care of himself. He knew Naruto could, its just he still worried. Someone could over power or out number the innocent blonde. It scared him. And so he began to think up ways on convincing Naruto of moving in with him.

What he didn't realize was that, he didn't have to convince him. He just had to ask him, and Naruto would eagerly agree.

That night Sasuke held Naruto tightly to him, having a bad feeling about tomorrow. He was going to walk with Naruto to school, then walk him home. Even eat lunch with him!

Naruto had agreed to introduce him to his friends. Naruto knew that he and Neji would get along very well, though he and Gaara was another story. Naruto wasn't fully sure if those two would get along, or not. Maybe they would. At least he hoped they would.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The day was going off well, everything was fine until gym rolled around. Suddenly Sasuke found two girls smiling at him brightly and eagerly leading him away from the gym. Not to mention dragging him away from watching Naruto's sweet rounded ass sway and bounce lightly as he walked.

It wad in a way where it was barely there, but it made it all the more alluring. He growled trying to get away, however, the girls made sure he stay with them. They had their orders and they were going to fulfill them.

"Let me go! Listen to me, you brainless whores! I said let me go!" He was furious. He wanted to get back to gym, and his beloved Naruto. He was not going to allow Naruto to go through Gym alone, though he knew that a few of his friends were with him. Still the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach would not go away. He was really worried.

After a few minutes he felt them stop, and then he was face to face with a very…lovely looking girl. She couldn't compare to his beautiful fox though. She looked plain in comparison to his beloved. Still he would say she was lovely to look at even though he, himself, was gay.

He would never consider this girl as anything more then just a lovely looking girl. And even if he was not gay he wouldn't like her. Something about her just gave him a very bad vibe. Plus Temari's words kept ringing his head about her.

She certainly had exotic looks like Naruto. Her skin was a soft cream color, unmarred and smooth. It complimented her ruby red eyes, that made her look fierce, and her mid-back long dark purple hair that faded to a lavender color near the end.

Her pale pink lips went into a sweet smile as she looked at him. He kept his guard up as he looked to her. He could not, would not, allow his guard to go down around this girl.

Something about this girl just did not feel right. He would have to tread lightly if he wanted to be sure nothing bad would happen. However, he felt that even if he was careful it would not be enough. 'She always gets what she wants.' rang Temari's words in his head.

The fact was clear, she wanted Sasuke. Question was…What would she do to get him? He knew if she found about Naruto being his wife she would possibly use him to get to him.

Silently he watched the girl's lips as she spoke in a gentle but confidant voice, "Hello Sasuke-kun. My name is Rayne. It is a pleasure to finally meet the man I have fallen in love with…."

She actually had the gall to blush as she spoke. Sasuke just looks at her, with his emotionless face as he did nearly everyone. She seemed to notice this and frowns lightly.

"I was hoping we would date. You and I would make a really lovely couple." She speaks once more watching him. She saw him give a smirk and misinterprets it as that he was going to accept. That is before he spoke up.

"Listen, I already announced that I am gay. I am not interested in girls. Even if I was interested I already have someone I love. My beautiful wife. I am not going to give him up for anything in this world. He is everything to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to gym." With that being said, he turns on his heel and walks away. He missed the slight scowl on the pretty girl's face, making her look ugly.

The girls who were around watching everything went rigid. No boy had ever turned down the queen. She was THE QUEEN! No one messed with her.

A few worried about what would happen to the poor Uchiha. The queen would find out who his little wife was, and be rid of him soon enough. A few girls lightly chewed their lower lip. They did not want anything else that was bad happen. They looked to their queen, seeing she was really upset.

She was already ordering many of her subordinates, to find out who this so called wife of Sasuke's was. Then she told them to report back to her when the found out. She was already planning what to do with the poor boy.

A few of the girls already had a sneaking suspicion as to whom Sasuke was talking about. They only hoped they were wrong. Because if they weren't, all hell was soon to break loose. If it was whom they thought it was, the queen would be ruthless to him. Who knows what she would do.

She and Naruto had a very bad past together. They knew for a fact that if Naruto did one wrong move, he would not be seen from again. Many of the poor girls liked the sweet sunshine blonde. He was so kind, and friendly. He could light up any room.

They began to pray that Naruto was Sasuke's love, because Sasuke was rich enough and powerful enough to protect him. They would do what they could, but knew it was futile to go against the queen's wishes.

If she found out they would all be in big trouble. There was telling what she would do to them if she found out they were thinking this way. Silently they nod to her and head out to do research.

A pink headed girl with spring green eyes, walked beside a blonde girl with light blue eyes. They were considered princesses under the queen. Not as pretty as her, but pretty enough to turn heads. She did not feel threatened by them, so they were allowed to be in her group.

The pinkette sat at in the bleachers watching the lose group to see if Sasuke joined them. The blonde sat with her, watching them too.

"You do not think, that freak is his wife do you?" Spoke the pink haired girl to the blonde. The blonde frowned gently, "I hate to say this…But I believe it is possible Sakura. He is…rather beautiful. Even you have said so." Replied the blonde in a soft whisper as to not be heard incase in other lackeys were around and would report them to the queen.

They weren't really supposed to be in gym at this time. All they had to do was mention the queen and they would be left alone. They did not hear the soft whispers of Naruto and his friends as they noticed them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"What the fuck are those whores doing here?! Shit…Do you think they are here to watch Naruto?" Was Kiba's whispers as he stretched near Hinata. Hinata glanced and frowned lightly, "I don't know. But the princess bitches are here for a reason. And Sasuke got here late. I think he met…The Queen Bitch himself."

Neji glared lightly, but not his cousin or the mutt. He was glaring at the thought of that girl. "She is going to try something. I just know it. Those stupid, low down, no good, bitch ass, whores are here to watch Sasuke. I bet they want to find out whom it is Sasuke is dating." Normally Neji would not speak so badly about someone but those two girls just got to him. Not as much as the queen did, but still.

Gaara gently reached over, and rubbed Neji's back to sooth him. They couldn't get into this now, here in the gym. They could be anyone working for the queen, so it was dangerous. "We have to be on our guard constantly now. Naruto is not to be left alone ever." Everyone glanced at him, and nodded in agreement.

Sasuke had walked up at this point after speaking with Gai. He sat by Naruto who had to resist the urge to hug him tightly. No one had to ask where he had been, they could all tell form the look on his face. From the looks on theirs, he knew something was very wrong. Slowly he reached and took Naruto's hand.

"Naruto…move in with me. I do not like you being alone." Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock, as his friends voiced how they thought that was a wonderful idea. That way he wouldn't be alone, should Rayne decide to do an attack. Though they all knew, aside from Sasuke, how crafty and clever she was. When she wanted something, she got it. Slowly the little blonde smiled, and nodded his head.

Little did they know, the two girls sitting in the bleachers as seen and heard everything. They shared a small look, knowing this was not going to end well for Naruto. Even they had a sinking feeling in their hearts that something worse then what the Queen Bitch usually did would happen.

They did not think they could live with themselves, should anything worse than forcing someone to transfer happened. They could barely live with that. The only reason they could, was because no one got hurt.

Rayne only used her money to get all the transferring done. No one got hurt that way. Though sometimes feelings were hurt. Mainly from the rumors that were spread if money didn't work. They had yet to see Queen Rayne, the Queen of all bitches, get physical or have anything physical happen to someone.

Though there was a first time for everything. And this time, they feared now would be the first and not the last. Quietly they get up and leave heading out to go report to the queen.

Though in their hearts, they do not wish to do that. If they didn't they would be punished. How they don't know, because Rayne is obsessed with Sasuke. The only reason the other girls were even allowed to be near him, or even look at him.

Hell the only reason they could think of him, was because the queen felt no threat from them. Plus the girls kept Sasuke surrounded so she would know if something happened.

They also knew to look but do not touch. He was the queen's and that was that. Still they admired the fact he announced he was gay and with someone. A few of the yaoi fangirls decided they'd join the rebels to help Sasuke. They could even act as spies for them, and they knew they had to report to Temari about this. Warn her of the impending danger. It was only a matter of time.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay everyone…I hope you liked this chapter, and the queen has finally been revealed! I wonder what she will plan for our sweet fox….Oh my I do not know…Or do I? Nope I don't. I wont know till maybe next chapter or the chapter after that. Please review! Ja ne!**


	9. Loving you

**A/N: I hope that everyone liked last chapter! You got to meet the Biggest Bitch of them all! The Bitch Queen herself, Rayne! Remember she is called The Queen Bitch for a reason. Do not allow her to fool you. This chapter is going to be light…A slight…yaoi moment if you will. I will not get heavy into it, because then I'd have to bump this story to M! Though I may end up doing that anyway. Fair warning.**

**Those of you who are worried for Naruto…Should be. I will not say why. I am just giving you some friendly advice. You have been warned. This chapter will start out slightly heavy with a foreshadowing feel, but then it will go to a light thing. I will make note of what you need to remember for later chapters. So let us get on with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hearing the news from Sakura about Naruto moving in with _her_ Sasuke, Rayne growled. Her pretty face contorting into a ugly scowl. Sakura had to fight the flinch she felt looking at the other girl they called Queen.

She felt her heart race, as fear began to cause her blood to run cold. She did not like look in Rayne's eyes. Something very bad was about to happen, and Queen Bitch was going to make sure it happened. The pinkette looked to Ino who was shaking, frozen in fear as she looked to Rayne.

They were dismissed to gather more information. Like where did Sasuke live, and when was Naruto going to move in? She wanted to know before she made any finale plans. Quickly both girls ran out from the room that Rayne used as her throne room.

When they felt they were far enough away, they allowed themselves to hold themselves in fear. Whatever Rayne was planning it was not good. They could tell, that something truly horrible was going to happen. They did not like this one bit.

Rayne sat in the comfortable chair she used for her throne in deep thought. No one dare go near her, for fear of her lashing out at them. Many of them feared she was going to do something crazy. It wasn't like she hadn't pushed the boundaries.

This time something told them she was going to go over the edge to be sure she got what she wanted. She had hated Naruto since they met. He was a large threat to her. She was beginning to regret not being rid of him in the beginning.

She was not going to make that same mistake again. She was going to get rid of him, and make sure he never came back to take _her_ Sasuke away from her. And so, she began to plan just what she wanted to do. A demented looking smile began to form on her lips.

It the few that remained the room visibly shrink and shake. A few bit their lower lip to keep from whimpering. Her eyes seem to glow as she calculated her plan. She looked like she was possessed, or just crazy, and that was a very scary sight.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

That afternoon Naruto was moving boxes into Sasuke's home. He would have his own room, so that Itachi would not get all protective of Naruto. He knew how his little brother was. If Naruto ended up sharing a room with Sasuke, he could corrupt the innocent blonde.

He would have none of that. Though Naruto would sleep in the bed with Sasuke every chance he got. It comforted both boys to know that the other was there, in their arms.

This particular evening Itachi and Deidara were out on a date. Sasuke and Naruto were left at the house alone. It is not a good idea to leave two fifteen year old boys alone. Especially when they were in love, and had raging hormones. Naruto was softly chewing his lower lip as he worked on dinner.

Normally he would just have ramen. But no more since he was living with Sasuke now. He couldn't just each ramen constantly. Sasuke would have a fit.

Happily he cooking pasta alfredo with shrimp. He also made his own concoction of tomato salad. It was just round cherry tomatoes left whole, with chopped basil and balsamic vinegar. He hoped Sasuke liked it, if he did he would put the salad into his bento tomorrow.

He frowned gently thinking of what to put into Sasuke's bento tomorrow. He didn't have anything planned, damn it. He worried his lower lip a bit more thinking.

He never noticed Sasuke watching him, with a contented smile while leaning on the side of the entryway. To him Naruto was just perfect. He was an angel sent to him, so that he could see the light and not the darkness that surrounded his world.

Naruto was his sun, and he was Naruto's moon. Slowly he closed his eyes smelling the delicious scent of what Naruto was cooking. Normally they would have cooks and maids but Itachi gave them all a vacation.

Sasuke was planning on getting a fairly large home, but nothing huge like the place they were in now. Although he really wanted to give Naruto time to relax, so he thought about just hiring a few maids to help clean.

He wouldn't hire a cook, because then he would miss Naruto's cooking. After a moment he opened his eyes to see his sweet angel begin platting the food. Sasuke had already set the table, and it was very romantic.

He had set the small intimate family table. It was so they could close. This was going to be a wonderful night. Though to him it still wasn't quite special enough for what he really wanted. All he had to do was tell Naruto, and Naruto would willing allow Sasuke to fully claim him.

He wanted nothing more then for Sasuke to completely claim what was his. To Naruto, Sasuke had everything. His heart, his mind, his body, and his soul. He also knew, that he had that of Sasuke's as well.

Their hearts beat as one or so it felt that way to the two boys. There was nothing in this world that could tear them apart. If one were to die, the other would follow. They were almost fully one, there was just one thing left. Still both boys here nervous about bringing it up.

Naruto was innocent and sweet, Sasuke though he did research on it feared hurting Naruto. Sasuke had stayed completely true to Naruto, always regarding him as his wife. Never once did Sasuke betray Naruto even if they were apart for ten years. He wanted Naruto to be first. He smiled as Naruto put the two plates on the table. Dinner was wonderful, but what happened after was better.

Sasuke was lightly licking Naruto's neck as he lightly whimpered. Growling gently he moved to Naruto's nipples biting and suckling the left one as he twisted and lightly tugged on the right one. His free hand began to kneed Naruto's hard on through his pants. He heard the soft gasp, and whimper of his name which made him slowly undo both their pants.

He began to grind against him, slowly moving up to capture the sweet lips that called out his name in soft moans. He began to slip Naruto's off as he wiggled free of his own. Just as he was about to slip off his boxers so that Naruto could see him, they heard a car pull up. Cursing loudly Sasuke pulled free, since he was not going to allow them to go that far yet. He had the special night planned for them.

He was going to spend the entire day with Naruto, as they had a picnic in the park, went to the fair that was in town, and finally took a long moonlit walk on the beach or possibly go to the mountains.

Panting softly he looked to the brightly blushing and panting Naruto who still lay on the bed. It was clear to him that Naruto didn't want to stop and neither did he.

But they both knew they had too. If they didn't Itachi and Deidara could catch them. That would not end well. Not at all. Biting his lip hard Sasuke tore himself from the room to go to his private bathroom.

Naruto lay on the bed before forcing himself to quickly fix their clothing that was on the floor, and race to his room with his own. After a bit he walked out in his boxers, and one of Sasuke's shirts. He headed down and welcomed the two men back home. His hair was damp, so if they asked about why his face was red he could blame his shower.

After about five minutes Sasuke came down too, and saw the two men smiling to Naruto happily. Itachi was a genius, and knew something had happened. He just didn't know what. Seeing as Naruto was not walking funny, he couldn't say that his little brother finally claimed him. Perhaps they had interrupted something. From the look in Sasuke's eyes, he would say his hunch was correct.

Silently he apologized to Sasuke for interrupting, but Deidara had to come home. He had ended up getting sick with food poisoning. Silently he also promised to make it up to Sasuke. They would all go the mountains this weekend. The snowy ones with that hot spring inn that Sasuke loved so much. That was just what the two lovers needed to push them into finally becoming one.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Later Naruto was curled up in Sasuke's arms softly breathing as he slept. A quiet, gentle snore escaped his lips as he snuggled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked to him with a gentle smile. It was rare that Sasuke would even smile, but for Naruto he would do it any time. He was thinking of all the ways he loved the boy in his arms.

"Loving you was the best thing to happen to me. You opened my world. You are my sunshine. Loving you is all that I want to do. If we could get rich loving each other, I'd toss it all away just to be with you forever. I love you Naruto…" He whispered into the sleeping blonde's ear as he slowly feels himself drift into the sweet lull of sleep.

Little did either boy know, there was going to be a huge trial to happen to them. It would test them, especially Sasuke. They had better be on guard. If they weren't, this was going to be hell. Hopefully, they will get all the help they need and then some for what is going to happen. May mercy come to them in the coming weeks as the Queen of all bitches, the big bitch herself Queen Rayne plans something horrible.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending chapter here. Wasn't that a sweet chapter? Next chapter will be them preparing to go to the mountains. I think I may have to bump this story to M if I really want to add my very first lemon ever. However, I do not know if I will add that.**

**I bet you want me too! I would like then too do the plan Rayne is doing. It is not going to be pretty. I will give you a hint, kidnapping and abuse….I will not go further. I may go into detail of things so please you are warned. I will warn you again when we get to the chapters of when it's going to happen.**


	10. Mountain Inn

**A/N: I do believe I am going to have to bump this story up to M. Fair warning though! I might possibly put a lemon in the next chapter, and it will be my first lemon ever. That and what poor Naru-Chan will be going through, is the reason why this story must go up to M.**

**And you know what? I absolutely love all the views, and the favorites and follows I am getting…However, no one is really voicing their thoughts. Do you like the story? Do you want Rayne to suffer? Are you worried for Naruto? Voice your thoughts and questions! Also, what do you think of my idea of writing another SasuNaru story?**

**I really love the demon and cross dressing ideas that I have seen lately. But I have not yet found one with both together. Plus Naruto looks seriously adorable as a little fox! I have seen pictures of him with little fox ears, and tail. Oh it is just the cutest! Do not forget to check out the1camiel's picture they drew for this story! The link is in chapter six Bento Surprises. Please check it out!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Each day until the weekend Sasuke had walked everything at school holding onto Naruto's hand. He kept his face emotionless, only scowling at those who dare get close, or tried to take Naruto's place. He refused to leave the other boy's side. Something told him that something very bad was soon to happen. They were getting looks that did not please him.

He heard whispers of how the queen was going to handle the problem. And how she was going to make sure that the problem never existed. What problem were they talking about? He wasn't sure, but he had a big hunch as to what the hell they were talking about. He'd be damned if he allowed that whore to lay one hand on his Naruto. Even if she didn't lay the hand physically on him.

However, he could not figure out what they meant by 'make sure the problem never existed'. Suddenly, a horrible thought came to him. What if she planned too make is so that Naruto never existed. Made him completely disappear then got rid of _**all**_ evidence that he was ever actually there. That he was born?! Oh no, this would not do. Not at all. Naruto was his, and he was not going to be separated from him again!

Naruto stuck to him, looking frightened. It was like he knew something was going to happen to him. Sasuke began wondering if telling off that whore was a good idea now. He knew he was going to have to tell Itachi about this.

That way they could have guards watching him, and Naruto should they ever separate. It scared him to think that something was going to happen to Naruto. Then he heard a few more rumors about his own virginity.

He lightly smirked knowing that would all change once they were at the mountain Inn with the hot springs. He couldn't wait to be with Naruto all alone, so that they could become one. He was going to take this opportunity to show Naruto just how much he loved him. Naruto was his everything. He even had a surprise for Naruto when they arrived. He could not wait for it!

Naruto lightly nuzzled Sasuke, a bit nervous with all the stares they were getting. He blushed brightly when Kiba threatened to come to the house with a video camera and record every cute moment they had. Just so he could embarrass them later by showing it to the other rebels.

That earned him a hard whack from Hinata who told him that he should respect privacy. Temari had remained quiet during all the commotion at this point deep in thought. She promised everything would be fine while they were gone for the weekend.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Friday afternoon came quickly, much to happiness of the two lovers. Finally they could get away from everything, even if it were only until Sunday evening. When they arrived, Naruto raced out of the stuffy car and ran around in the snow. It had been a five hours drive. It had been stuffy, and annoying. He was happy to be out of that car, even if he got to lay on Sasuke now and then when he slept. Smiling to Sasuke, he ran to him talking excitedly about the snow.

His lover could see his happiness, and that made him happy. Though Sasuke led Naruto inside so that they could check in, and warm up. It was damn cold out! He smiled as Naruto gave a soft blush at the mention of the large hot springs. Itachi had made the arrangements so that Sasuke and Naruto would be able to have a room all to themselves. His aniki knew how important this trip was to his otouto.

The thought of being completely alone with Sasuke, made the poor blonde blush more. Slowly he turned his large beautiful blue eyes to the raven who smiled softly to him. That sweet smile that only Naruto got to see. That smile was for Naruto, and Naruto alone. It made his heart speed up as he blushed more. After a few minutes they were in their room. Sasuke smiled seeing only one bed for them to share.

It made Naruto blush but he was happy about it as well. He loved sleeping in Sasuke's arms. It made him feel safe and loved. He would never tell, but he had cried himself to sleep every night he didn't have Sasuke. Naruto would never know but Sasuke would lay awake at night wanting the blonde to be in his arms all these years. Neither boy was going to let go of what they finally had after ten years of wanting it.

This meant everything to them. Sasuke checked his bag to be sure a certain little box was still in there. He had long since given Naruto the raven charm for the chain he had been working on. Tonight he planned on something really special after dinner. The two boys quickly made their way to dinner. They were starved, and knew the other two men were waiting on them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Itachi lightly kissed Deidara's lips as they entered their own room. He had proposed to Dei the day they had come home and interrupted Sasuke and Naruto. Deidara had asked Naruto to be his Man of Honor. Of course Sasuke was going to be Itachi's Best Man.

Deidara was having a hard time deciding if he would wear a dress or not. Naruto suggested a nice white kimono with flower petals. Deidara just loved that idea! Now should he make his maids where dresses or kimonos?

He figured kimonos would be best. He didn't want to embarrass Naruto, too much. Giggling Deidara quickly changed for the Inn, and waited on Itachi. It was soon to be dinner time and he was starved. He giggled again seeing Itachi standing before him in the provided kimono for the Inn.

It made him look really hot. He just wanted to jump him. Though they both knew they had no time at all. They had to get to dinner, or else risk teasing from the younger males who had come with them.

The moment they sat down the other two came to join them in their kimonos. They looked completely adorable, especially little Naru-Chibi. Deidara just wanted to tackle Naruto and cuddle him. Itachi would have to agree with Deidara if he knew what he was thinking.

Though he also knew Sasuke would snatch the cutie from their clutches and glare at them if they did. This caused both older men to pout. To wish Naruto looked at them worried, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Waving them off, Itachi looked to his menu ordering some wine for him and Deidara. Naruto got some lemonade, while Sasuke ordered some tea. Before long their dinner was over, and they went their separate ways. Sasuke gather up extra clothing for himself and Naruto then led Naruto too the hot springs. He began to strip once in the locker rooms. Naruto slowly began to do the same.

Sasuke took a few deep calming breathes before following Naruto out to the hot spring. Slowly he slips in with the towel around his hips and looks to Naruto who was happily swimming around.

The sight of it made Sasuke smile and feel more at ease. He held the box tightly in his hand. In it was a ring that Sasuke himself made in crafting class. He hoped Naruto liked it, and agreed to what he was about to ask of him.

"Naruto…Come here…" It was a soft demand as he looked to the blonde. Said blonde came to him happily, and was about to speak when he saw the box. To both boys the rings they wore now were a promise that they would see each other again. Now ten years later they were together, and Naruto was watching Sasuke lift the box. Once it was open, Naruto felt his legs get weak.

Inside the box was a beautiful ring all for him. It was platinum, amber gold, and solid black gold how Sasuke had managed to make gold black was beyond him. He suspected onyx stones had been added. The three metals were braided together with a simple but beautiful ruby in the middle with little emeralds all around it.

Before Sasuke had a chance to speak, Naruto took the ring and slipped it onto his left ring finger having moved the other to his right ring finger. Then Naruto was kissing him, hard. This was his answer, and Sasuke was overjoyed! Neither boy say Itachi and Deidara near the entrance as they had watched the entire thing. It was so sweet, and both boys looked so happy.

The two men quickly left before the boys pulled apart and saw them, which would of totally ruined the moment. Slowly Naruto pulled from the kiss needing air and blushed brightly. He felt their bare skin pressed together, and it only made him blush more. Sasuke didn't want to let Naruto go, but he did so that Naruto could move. The two boys sat together, holding hands happily.

After a bit the two boys got out, running into Itachi and Deidara who were changing now. Naruto blushed brightly and quickly changed embarrassed as Sasuke told them he proposed. Deidara began to gush about wanting to see Naruto in a wedding dress.

This just made Naruto blush even more. Quickly Itachi yanked Deidara to the hot spring so that he wouldn't get whacked by Sasuke for embarrassing Naruto.

Happily the two boys made their way back to their room. They held hands, earning stares from people, especial girls who pouted, disappointed that they would not have a chance with the two hot boys. Why were all the hot ones gay?!

It's not fair! Oh well, they were gay and only had eyes for the other. Naruto gently giggled as Sasuke placed an around his waist as they walked. He was making it perfectly clear, Naruto was his. Only his.

Naruto did not argue with him about that. Gently he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked. He was perfectly content as they made their way to their room. He couldn't help but feel as though he were walking on a cloud. He was just so happy.

The ring was beautiful. Though Sasuke didn't have to get or make him a ring to propose. He would of used the ring he got all those years ago, but knew that one day they would pass those rings to their children if they ever had any.

Oh he hoped Sasuke wanted children. He sure did. Sasuke smiled to Naruto gently as they arrived at their room. He opened the door and carried Naruto in then closed and locked the door. He laughed a little as Naruto stripped off his clothes wanting to change.

Sasuke watched his every move, just wanting to watch him for a little while before they were to try and sleep. It had been an exciting day. He still had some big plans for tomorrow. Tomorrow is was going to claim Naruto as his.

Completely claim him as his. Sasuke felt a small shiver go down his back as he thought of claiming Naruto. He hoped he would hurt his precious blonde. He knew that the first time for a sub hurt, a lot. He promised himself that if Naruto began to cry he would stop everything he was doing. He would not force this on Naruto.

Said blonde felt his Raven watching his every little move so he did everything slowly, teasingly. He hoped Sasuke would understand that he wanted to be claimed, and soon. He feared what will happen once they returned, and wanted Sasuke to be his first. He wanted to give everything to him, and not allow someone else to try and steal his precious gift.

Sasuke swallowed thickly watching Naruto's slow, teasing movements. Growling lightly he begins to change himself, to try and distract himself from it. He would not allow himself to take Naruto yet. They had just arrived here, and were tired from the long drive. Tomorrow would be day he claimed Naruto. He would make him his tomorrow. He only hoped he could wait that long with the way Naruto was teasing him.

Silently the two boys crawled into the bed, and held one another. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep for a good hour before allowing himself to sleep as well. He held Naruto tightly, as he slept. Even in his sleep, he wanted to be sure that no one took his Naruto away from him. He was never going to allow that to happen again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it there. Fair warning again! I am going to bump this story to M, because I want to place a lemon in the next chapter. That may take me a bit as I have never written a lemon before. It will be my first attempt and I hope I do well. I also hope that you liked this chapter!**

**Please review! Ja ne!**


	11. Becoming One

**A/N: Damn it! I now have an adorable AU story for Sasuke and Naruto stuck in my head! It's a cute little thing where they are kids…I do not want to give anything away. But I might write it and my other idea soon. The kid one seems short enough so I will do that one first. But I don't know what I'll call either story! Anyway let's get on with this chapter!**

**OH! Fair warning….Lemon ahead…It's my first one ever so go easy on me. And I am totally nervous about writing it.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning everything was fine. Sasuke was teaching Naruto how to ski. Then they went on a picnic a little ways from the Inn. By the time they got back, they were freezing but happy.

Once they were in their room again, after being in the hot springs to warm up, Sasuke decided they should warm up a little more. He was just really nervous about it. He hoped he didn't hurt his sweet Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand, was beginning to think Sasuke would never claim him. They have had many chances to be alone. Yet, it appeared that Sasuke didn't want to take any of those chances to become one with him.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. He was terrified of it. He knew pain was going to happy, but also knew Sasuke wouldn't purposely hurt him. Sighing gently he moves to figure out what to wear for dinner with Itachi and Deidara.

He was so focused on his task that he did not notice Sasuke coming up to him. It was a bit too late, when he felt hands on his hips gently rubbing them. Swallowing hard, he slowly stands straight and turns to face the other boy. They looked into each other's for what felt like a long time. When really it was just a few seconds before Sasuke captured his lips.

Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue plunge into his mouth, tasting him. A gentle moan escaped Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He gave a little whimper when Sasuke pulled away and licks at his jaw, then moved to his neck.

A gasp lightly passes through his lips when Sasuke bits and sucks on his neck while letting his hands go inside his kimono to tweak one of his nipples.

Sasuke moved a bit and began to place feather light kisses on Naruto's collar bone down to his chest. He bites down on Naruto's left nipple tugging gently as his hand pulls and twists his right nipple lightly. Naruto was softly panting under him, giving little whimpers here and there. Naruto gasped when felt Sasuke tugging his boxers off.

He turned bight red looking up at Sasuke who was looking over his naked form. He blushed more when he saw him lick his lips. Slowly Naruto pushes Sasuke away then undid his kimono, then began to lick at his chest.

He moved down lightly nipping at his stomach, before looking up at him shyly. After that slight pause he dips his tongue just past the waist band of Sasuke's boxers.

He felt he other boy shiver lightly, then hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled down slowly. He swallowed hard seeing a huge thing in front of him once the boxers were down. He had to be at least nine inches long. Maybe a little more, but Naruto couldn't fully tell. He was too focused on the width. He was scared it wouldn't even fit!

Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of Sasuke's length. He watched the other boy shiver lightly at the contact, before licking the tip.

Carefully, he grazed it with his teeth. Sasuke's breathing hitched feeling the teeth, though he was a bit nervous Naruto would accidentally bite down, he trust him. Said boy was lightly sucking, and licking tip before moving to slowly push Sasuke into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around as he slowly pushed on.

Once he was sure he couldn't go any more, he began to move his head sucking while allowing his teeth to just barely graze the skin. "Hah….N-Naruto…", it came out as breathy moan while his hands went to Naruto's hair.

Lightly he tugged feeling the other boy's hot moist mouth. Naruto could taste pre-cum, and it surprised him by being sweet. He allowed it to roll down his throat just as he was being pushed gently away.

Sasuke held three fingers to his lips, which he slowly took into his mouth. He shivered feeling Naruto's tongue roll on his fingers as he sucked. After a few minutes, with a soft pop Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth. Naruto laid back on the bed looking to him blushing brightly as he opened his legs.

Gently, as Sasuke licked at the blonde's collar bone, nipping gently. He rolled one finger around the outside of Naruto's sweet pucker. Slowly carefully he pushed the finger into him.

Naruto clenched his jaw, softly hissing as pain shot through him. He gave Sasuke a soft smile to show he was okay. To which Sasuke slowly began to move said finger in and out slowly.

After a few minutes he inserted a second making Naruto whimper, eyes closing lightly in pain. "Shhh Naruto. It's okay." He softly speaks to him as he begins to make a scissor motion to stretch the pucker a bit. Once he was sure that was enough he slipped in the third, making Naruto bite his lower lip, eyes clenched tightly in pain.

Naruto could feel tears prick his eyes as Sasuke slowly moved his fingers in and out. After a minute or two, Naruto began to move a bit as Sasuke watched him fuck himself on his fingers. Licking his lips he pulled his fingers free, causing Naruto to whimper from the loss.

Sasuke gave him a gentle smile then reached into a drawer in the bedside table, pulling out some lube he had stashed there. Naruto watched as he put the lube onto his cock.

Gulping, he closed his eyes preparing for the pain. Slowly Sasuke began to push into him, earning a hiss from Naruto as tears began to show at the corners of his eyes.

After a moment he began to push more into Naruto, kissing away the tears that began to flow down his cheeks as he pushed more into him. Once he was fully in him, he had to force himself to stay still and not cum. It felt so good. Naruto was tight, and his entrance was so hot, so moist.

Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's arms, then gave a gentle whimper to signal for him to move. Sasuke started out slowly, trying to be gentle before moving harder and faster. Naruto was softly moaning, which was climbing in volume.

Pleasure was wracking both their bodies as their breath mingled. Slowly Sasuke felt Naruto's legs wrap tight around his waist. To which Sasuke sat up and back onto his legs making Naruto come up with him and bounce on him.

Naruto was seeing white soft screams escaping his lips as Sasuke hit that sweet spot. "Hah…Ah….Sa-Sasuke…R-Right there! Harder!" Came the soft pleas which Sasuke obliged. He gripped Naruto's hips in a bruising way as he moved. Naruto gasped feeling his own hard on rubbing against Sasuke's toned stomach. He felt his toes clench and unclench as he panted.

Neither boy knew how long they could keep this up. They could feel it building up, and felt it about to burst. Sasuke had captured Naruto's lips as he kept moving in Naruto wanting to bring all the pleasure he could to the other boy. Naruto pulled free panting, as he slowly dragged his nails down Sasuke's arms. His cries of pleasure mixed with Sasuke's as they cummed.

Naruto's cum covered their stomachs, while Sasuke slammed him down, and filled him with his own. Naruto felt so tired, like he just couldn't stay away. He was sweaty, sticky, and tired.

After a few minutes he felt his body being laid back on the bed, and Sasuke pulling free, a bit more cum hitting his stomach. He could feel Sasuke laying by him, and snuggled into him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms rightly around Naruto, face buried into his hair. Their racing hearts moving together as one, lulled them both into sleep. Neither boy realizing that they would have a lot to deal with in the morning. For now though, they slept in sweet bliss. Holding each other, feeling complete.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The next morning they slowly awoke to the suns rays filling their room. Naruto whimpered feeling a great pain in his ass, and lower back. Sasuke blinked, before sitting up and smiling to his sweet lover. Being careful he scooped Naruto up bridal style then took him to the private bathroom that connected to their room. Once he was completely sure the water was hot enough, he filled the tub before slipping into it with Naruto.

He held the blonde in his lap as he began to bath them both. The water soothed Naruto's aching body as he leaned into Sasuke. The boys didn't even hear their room door open, or the quiet feet that walked around.

They did hear the voice calling for them, and the worry in their voice. They didn't say anything as both boys turned a deep shade of red. Though Sasuke was moving to quickly cover Naruto.

His naked boy was for his eyes only. No one else would have the pleasure of see his sweet Naruto naked. He growled possessively as the door open, and Itachi stepped in with Deidara.

The older blonde looked relieved. "We were worried, when we didn't see you two all day yesterday, un!" Itachi kept his hand on Deidara's shoulder to make sure he didn't jump on them.

Sasuke held Naruto tighter as he blushed brightly giving a soft eep. Itachi smirks and leans to whisper to Deidara. Said blonde blinked then began to giggle softly. Naruto raised his hand, and Deidara fell to his knees clutching it, looking at the ring.

He was happy, nuzzling his hand looking so happy. "Yay! We can go shopping together! Will you wear a dress of kimono, un?"

Itachi sighed gently then roughly grabbed up Deidara who began to struggle because he wanted to talk with Naruto. They had to leave in a few hours, and he knew that the two boys in the tub had to bathe then get something to eat. Not to mention they still had to pack! Itachi and Deidara took care of the packing for them, leaving out clean clothes for them to wear.

Once Sasuke was sure both men were gone, he slips out and dries then gets Naruto out and dries him. He helped Naruto dress when really he wanted to undress him. He carried him down to the dining area where they would eat breakfast. Naruto squirmed a little in pain as he sat on the nice chair. He had to bite his lower lip now and then to keep from whimpering. Sasuke lightly held his hand to assure him it was okay.

It didn't take long that they were in the car and on the road to home. Naruto laid down on his side, using Sasuke's lap as his pillow. Which in turn caused both boys to blush brightly though neither wanted to move. Sasuke absent mindedly stroked Naruto's hair lulling him to sleep. By the time they arrived home it was night, and Sasuke didn't have the heart to wake Naruto.

He carried the blonde in and to his room. He changed them both then laid down with him in the bed holding him. Both boys slept soundly in each other's arms that night. Sasuke didn't like being back so soon, but knew they had to be. He also feared what would happen on Monday. What would Naruto's friends say about what they had done. He knew they would know the moment they saw Naruto.

Still, he would remain by Naruto's side no matter what may happen. He loved him, and would do anything for him. Sometime during the night Naruto had his head on Sasuke's chest whose arms were tight around Naruto's waist. He heartbeat soothed Naruto's fretful sleep because of a nightmare that had crept in. Tomorrow was going to be one very interesting day.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ending it here. I hope that you liked the Lemon. It was my first one! I hope it was good. Next chapter marks the beginning of Rayne's plans. You have been warned.**


	12. The Madness Begins

**A/N: I hope you all liked last chapter! I predict that this story only has about two or three chapters left after this one. I might write a few other SasuNaru stories. So be on the look out for them. I do not know what they will be called or when I will post them, but maybe soon. I am grateful to all the favorites and follows, just wish people would review. Tell me your thoughts, ya know? Okay more warnings!**

**Those of you who are worried about Naruto, had better be. Past this point, bad things will happen. Rayne's plan to get Sasuke will start. And I can tell you with out spoiling things, that some very bad things are about to happen. So you have now been warned! Let's get on with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Itachi was going to give the boys an extra day from the school so that they could rest up. However, Naruto's friends had other plans. They showed up early hoping Naruto had cooked breakfast, but they were met with a shirtless Itachi who allowed them into the huge home.

At first Itachi was just going to tell them that Sasuke wasn't well and Naruto was staying to take care of him, Then he thought of a better plan. He got a mischievous smile on his lips as he looked to the small group.

"Okay, go up the stairs and go down the hall at the top. The large black and blue door, with the orange sun and silver moon on it, is the door you need." He ushered them on to the stairs and began to chuckle a little at the thought of what would happen. Oh his little brother would kill him, but it was worth it. He listened quietly as he waited from them to get to the room.

The group got a big shock when they entered the room. The didn't expect to see a large bedroom, with two bodies in the bed. The raven haired Sasuke, hugging the blonde haired Naruto to him tightly. Both boys were shirtless, Naruto had his head on Sasuke's chest, hand lightly laying on his stomach…Right where the blanket met just near his hips. Naruto shifted lightly snuggling closer, his head moving more und Sasuke's chin, as he nuzzled his chest.

Feeling eyes on them, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and slowly opened his eyes with a dangerous warning glare on his features. They softened a bit seeing the others just stare at them. Naruto remained asleep feeling tired. The girls each had dark blushes dusting their cheeks, while the boys looked else where embarrassed. Finally Kiba found his voice, "Itachi…sent us in."

That was all Sasuke had to hear that made him glare harder than before. "I see….Can you all please leave. I need to dress, and Naruto does too…" As he spoke there was a soft eep then Naruto scrambling to grab the blanket to cover himself. He was bright red looking at everyone who was there. He eeped again seeing Sasuke beside him shirtless.

He made a mad grab for Sasuke as he was getting out of bed, because he worried they were naked. He only stopped when he face planted onto Sasuke's side of the be. When he got up he saw that Sasuke was in a pair of dark orange boxers, he quickly took a look at himself, and saw he wore dark blue boxers. Obviously they had somehow switched boxers.

Sighting gently in relief he began to get up once the others had left the room. He moved to slip on some jeans, and a shirt. He smiled when he turned to ask Sasuke something, only to be kissed softly and told to put on shoes they had to go. Naruto offered to make breakfast since they had time, but when they came down Itachi had breakfast laid out for them all. He smiled seeing Naruto's blushing face, and Sasuke's glaring one.

It filled him with Joy to see his little brother showing more emotions, and making friends. Though he worried, about how the day was going to go. He had over heard the little group, that showed up for the two boys that were before him now, talking about some girl who had plans. Bad plans, though he did not hear much. He only hoped that he would not be needed to help. All he did know at this point, was that the girl wanted Sasuke, and would do anything to get what she wanted.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Is everything prepared?" Came a soft voice from the slightly darkened area where a large chair sat. "Yes, my queen. Everything is ready for when they arrive, we will be sure to make sure they go there." Was the reply from the red headed girl with glasses that kneeled before the chair.

The light brightened a little, a evil smirk could be seen on thin pale pink lips. "Good…I want him to be my king. He will be my king…Because he is mine! No one else may have him!" the first voice said once more, giving a small cackle.

Two girls that were near the door watched the scene before them. Something was very wrong. They had never seen their queen like this before. It was scaring them. They were getting some very evil vibes off her right now. The pink haired girl feared for the poor Blonde whom was the target. She looked to the blonde girl that was just on the other side of the door, and saw the same fear in her eyes.

What were they going to do? They began to fear that the queen would turn on them soon. She would get rid of anyone she deemed a threat. Right now her biggest threat was Naruto. Biting her lower lip hard, the pink haired girl began to silently pray.

She hoped that small boy would be safe. Sure she and her blonde friend were mean, but they weren't cruel like someone people. They may call him names, and spread a few rumors here and there about him being a freak.

But they would never physically want to cause him harm, or want something seriously horrible to happen to him. Both girls began to wonder just what was the queen going to do. They began to fear for his life.

Knowing what they had to do, the pink haired girl grabbed the other's hand and dragged her out of the room. Quickly she located one of the known rebels, and began to spill everything once she was sure they were all alone.

At first the rebel did not believe her, I mean come on. It was Sakura Haruno. One of the princess bitches telling him all this. But as he listened, saw the desperation in her eyes, and raw fear in her voice he began to believe her. Something seriously bad was going to happen. It was clear, that the two girls before him, dubbed the princess bitches, were indeed fearful for Naruto's life. That was something they never wanted to happen.

Someone's life to be completely taken from them, with out that person having a chance to live. Whether that life was taken away from them by death or by slavery. That was something they could never live with themselves if it happened because of them. They had a heart. It was obvious now, that the queen did not. She was a heartless, cruel, manipulative bitch! And this scared them a lot.

Ino clutched Sakura's arm in fear as she kept looking around, like they were going to be caught. Neither girl knew exactly what would happen should the queen find out what they were doing. All they knew was that they had make sure Naruto still had a life to live. That nothing happened that was irreversible. Hurt feelings, and physical wounds would heal, with time. But something like death would never heal.

They watched as the boy before them contacted someone using a walkie-talkie telling the person the info he had gotten. When he was done, they were told to wait with him, until Temari came. Temari wanted to hear all this from them, to be sure they were telling the truth. Hearing this they practically clung to each other in fear. Temari was known to be a very powerful fighter.

After what felt like forever, but really was just ten minutes Temari walked up eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of both girls. She nodded lightly then sighed, believing them. They didn't know anything of the plans but knew it was bad.

They warned of leaving Naruto alone at any give time. Except maybe when he was at Sasuke's house which no one, not even the queen, knew where he lived. It relieved the girls a little to know that Naruto had indeed moved in with Sasuke.

Both girls looked around nervous, saying they had to go. They had spent a lot of time speaking of things they shouldn't. If they were caught, they would be in a lot of trouble. It was a scary thought to think of if the queen found.

Quickly they ran, going to their first class which would not start for another forty-five minutes at least. This action caused Temari to frown a bit more. Something was very wrong, if the princess bitches were against it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke kept a protective arm around Naruto's waist as they walked into the school. Gaara, and Neji were on either side of the two boys acting like guards. The air was alive, with bad omens. Something was wrong, but they couldn't tell what.

All they knew was that people were glancing and whispering. A few girls walked up and smiled to them, offering books that turned out to be yaoi manga of the two boys they had done themselves.

Sasuke happily accepted much to Naruto's embarrassment. Still he had to admit, the manga club did a really good job at drawing them, and the story line was really sweet. He carefully laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked.

Only stopping at their lockers to get their things then head on to class. Still they couldn't shake the feeling that they had to be on guard. It made Naruto sick to his stomach, knowing Rayne was behind it.

He also knew, there was nothing they could do with out some sort of proof. It'd be their troublemaker group against the sweet, innocent queen's word. They didn't stand a chance with out proof. That was a scary thought to him. Slowly he sat down for his first class of the day, which they still had time before it even started.

He was beginning to wonder where Temari was, or if she was getting an information. Sasuke sat beside him reading a book. Or so it seemed it was reading it, when really he was watching the class. He didn't trust anyone that was not part of the little group that had come to his home. He didn't care if they were rebel or not. Neji closed his eyes relaxing, but he kept his ears pricked.

Gaara was sitting down, arms crossed over his chest. The look on his face dared anyone to come near them. Anyone at all, and they would be sorry for it, if they didn't have a damn good reason. The few people in the room visibly shivered at the look. No one was dumb enough to go near Gaara when he was like that. Even Rayne wouldn't dare try to talk to Gaara when he is in protective mode.

His eyes narrowed when he saw one of the head fighters for the queen walked in when they didn't even have that class now. Watching as they visibly cursed then left the room in a hurry, he knew something was seriously up. It was a good thing he had most classes with Naruto. Sasuke had all classes with him, and Neji had most classes with him. Temari only had one or two since they were mixed classes as she was a senior.

They were sophomores. His eldest brother had graduated and acted as an outside source for the rebels. Gaara was beginning to think they were going to need him, and soon. The fighter had seen him, Neji, and Sasuke all in the room then promptly left. That means they were waiting on Naruto to be alone with out strong help. That was not good. Especially since all their friends wanted to go the Den to celebrate Sasuke and Naruto finally getting engaged for real.

Maybe they shouldn't go, but he knew it'd upset everyone. Shikamaru was the strategist, but he wasn't here right now. Perhaps they could each just stay close to Naruto at the club, incase something happened. Yeah that could work. At least he hoped it would. He would speak with Shika about it later. For now he had to focus on finishing some last minute homework.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone knew that Sasuke and Naruto were engaged. They were asked when the wedding was by enthused yaoi fans. Naruto would shyly answer with an 'it's un-decided at the moment' while Sasuke would reply with a glare. It only made them squeal and run off happy. Temari had finally relayed to them what had happened with Sakura and Ino.

Let's just say the group was not happy. This only confirmed their fears, still Naruto wanted to go to The Den. Sasuke only agreed because he felt that it was a safe place. None of them really figured anything would go wrong there, since they had been going to their little hide away for a long time now. But something deep down, told them all to be on guard, even at The Den.

No one approached them aside from the yaoi fans, but they had seen many of the queen's fighters watching them. As if they were waiting on something. More like they waiting on someone to be alone. That was not going to happen. The others would make sure of it. Of course this did not please Rayne. She had been informed multiple times during the day that neither Sasuke or Naruto had been left alone.

She was growing more and more frustrated with each passing minute. She was going to get what she wanted! Even if she had pull out all the stops! After making a few calls, she gave a wicked smile. Oh yes, she was going to get what she wanted soon. Very soon. Nothing was going to stand in her way. She would be wearing an engagement ring from Sasuke in no time at all.

Laughing softly to herself she glared at the group that dared surround her Sasuke from where she sat. A few of her loyal servants glared at her, but said nothing. They simply ate their lunch, as they began to have second thoughts on helping her. Karin and Konan merely smiled as they ate, willing to do anything for their queen.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I do believe Rayne's true colors are coming through. I wonder what she has cooked up for Naruto. Nothing good, I'm sure. All we can do now is hope that Naruto stays safe. Though I am not so sure Naruto will be unscathed in this. Please review! Ja ne!**


	13. The Den

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! This chapter is when things start to get bad. Fair warning. I want to tell everyone who is worried for Naruto, you should be very worried for him. Yet, at the same time…I will tell you this story will have a happy ending. I do not do sad endings! If it has to be sad, then I do bitter sweet. Something like Romeo and Juliet. It's sad, yet bitter sweet because they get to be together even though they were dead.**

**From this point on, I must seriously warn you that some things may upset you. There will be pain caused to Naruto. I want to call it torture and not abuse….Also there will be Semi-rape from this chapter on. By Semi-Rape I mean that the person will not fully rape poor Naru-Chan. He will however do a few sexual things to him.**

**I will try my best to not go into serious detail of it, but it will be enough that I really must warn you. Naru-chan will make it out alive. And due to his special powers, he will heal quickly so he will not have to go to the hospital. PLUS! There just might be an appearance of powerful Naruto! Maybe Gaara will use sand coffin!?**

**On with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The week went on with out too much trouble. Naruto never left the grounds of the Uchiha home, with out someone with him. He hated being constantly protected, but did not object. But he knew that he would not be able to handle it if he were jumped.

Sasuke was usually always with him, unless he had to help Itachi with something at the business, then it was Deidara or one of his friends. On days that no one could be with him, he stayed in the house.

It wasn't that he was afraid to go off alone, it was just he didn't want to risk anything happened. All the extra precautions that were happening with Naruto, did not make Rayne happy. If anything it made her madder.

She began to put extra things into her plan, to make sure she could separate Sasuke from Naruto, and Naruto from everyone that would protect him. She was glad to have called in a few more favors for what she was planning.

Now all she had to do was wait. Her spies would tell her the perfect moment to strike. She knew it was soon, she could feel it. Friday was coming up, and if her spies were right, then the rebels were going to go to a club to celebrate. A low key club called The Den.

This was certainly interesting. She was going to be sure to be there, that night. Her plan would go off with out a hitch. If it didn't heads would roll. Though many of her servants didn't know if she meant figuratively or seriously with the way she has been.

Sakura and Ino began to really get scared as they listened to Rayne talk. From the way she spoke, they began to fear that she was planning to kill Naruto! Or sell him into human trafficking. This was really beginning to freak them out. They had to tell Temari, but they have not had a chance to say anything. Rayne's spies were everywhere! Watching everyone! It didn't matter who or where, they were there watching!

They were especially wanting Naruto and his friends. They had no chance of warning them with out getting caught! If Rayne, THE QUEEN BITCH, found out that they had warned Temari to be on guard before all this…Oh they would have a fate like Naruto's or worse. They had to figure a way to tell Temari so she could warn the others, but there was just no way.

Sakura had to bite the inside of her cheek so that she would hyperventilate. Ino wouldn't stop shaking! They couldn't give anything away that would let on that they were scared, and worried. That would give Rayne the idea that they were with the rebels. They weren't with the rebels, but they also weren't with the apparent psycho queen. That's what they decided Rayne was. She wasn't the Bitch Queen she was the Psycho Queen.

This really scared the girls, and it scared them even more when they saw that no one else seemed affected by this. Especially Karin and Konan, whom seemed to love it. They couldn't get enough of the Queen being like she is now.

Both girls were falling over themselves to make sure they gave the Queen what she wanted with a smile. They were happy to do anything at all for her. Never once did they question her behavior.

They were going to make sure, their queen got what she wanted.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Friday night came and everything was wonderful. Sasuke had an arm around Naruto's waist as they walked into the club. It was crowded and swinging like it normally was. They were all greeted by those who were regulars and knew them. They saw no danger, and so Sasuke released his hold on Naruto so that he could help Neji grab the drinks.

Naruto stuck by Temari at their tables as the others got up to go dance while staying in sight. That way if Naruto wanted to go dance, he could. He was laughing at something Temari had told him when Neji and Sasuke got back with their drinks. Naruto had gotten lemonade, Sasuke had gotten a coke, while the others got random things. All the drinks were non-alcoholic.

Neji and Sasuke had kept their eyes trained on the person getting their drinks. What they had failed to notice was that at the bottom of the two glasses that were to be Sasuke's and Naruto's there was something at the bottom.

It was barely noticeable, like it was just a bit of sugar from that the person used to rim Naruto's glass with. Naruto was a strange person wanting sugar on the rim of a glass of lemonade.

After about an hour of sipping on their drinks and dancing, Sasuke had to go the bathroom. He reminded the others to watch Naruto while he was gone, and made his way toward the bathrooms. He began to feel funny. Like he was light headed, and his vision a little blurred.

His body began to feel heavy, like he was being weighted down. That was when he noticed someone that shouldn't of been there. A familiar female face, that was soon in his face.

She was saying something to him, that he could barely understand as she smiled. He felt arms go around his neck, and lips on his. He moved his heavy hands to her shoulders, to try and push her away. Though he tried, his body wouldn't move, it felt to weak and heavy. Still he wouldn't give up as he felt her trying to push her tongue into his mouth. He was able to keep his mouth clamped shut as he kept trying to push the girl off him.

Naruto frowned a little, blinking. He noticed he began to see double, and as his moved his feet felt like lead. He slowly moved from the table where his friends were all talking and eating some snacks they had ordered.

None of them had noticed it had been ten minutes since Sasuke left, and he wasn't back. Naruto was getting worried and went to go look for him. It took him a few minutes to get past the crowd to see Sasuke pinned to a wall being kissed by a girl.

Frowning Naruto felt his heartbreak, but at the same time he knew something was really wrong. He turned to try and get help, only to have a wave of nausea hit him. He closed his eyes, feeling someone grab him. As he opened his eyes, he saw that it wasn't Sasuke, or one of his friends. It was some guy he didn't even know, and didn't like the look he was getting. Struggling was difficult as he felt really heavy. Then the world went black.

The others had noticed Naruto was gone, when Temari had turned to ask him if he wanted more snacks. At first they thought he was with Sasuke on the dance floor, but they didn't see them. Gaara got up and growled out that Sasuke was pinned to a wall by a girl.

He went over and tore the girl off him, to show it was Rayne, who promptly ran away. Sasuke had slumped to the floor, knocked out. Gaara grabbed up Sasuke, and went back to the table to inform the others, when Kiba began to sniff their drinks. His nose wrinkled, and Choji tasted them only to spit them out.

It was confirmed that the drinks had been drugged. They ran to the bar tender who was still serving drinks. When he asked if they needed more, he frowned seeing their upset states.

After a few minutes he told them that they had just hired someone to take care of the dirty dishes, and that they were possibly still in the kitchen. When he went to go check, he found that the person was gone. Growling he shut the club down and called the cops.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

By the time they had gotten Sasuke to wake, who by the way had a splitting headache, and his entire body hurt, Naruto was gone with out a trace. They had people searching for two days now. Sasuke had awakened in the hospital, and when he was told what had happened, he was furious. He was angry at himself, and furious with Rayne who simply denied everything. Though people were suspicious of her, they couldn't do anything with out proof.

Sasuke had tried to get up and out of the bed for the longest time, but each time he tried his body would not let him. It was heavy and sore, plus the doctors would not release him for two weeks! Thanks to whatever and whoever did this, he couldn't leave.

Rayne tried to come see him, to comfort him. Let's just say she didn't make it one step toward even finding what hospital he was! All thanks to Itachi and his power. He was not about to let that whore near his little brother.

Now if only he could find his other little brother, Naru-chibi. He nearly sicked Deidara on the girl to find out where Naruto was! Deidara even said he would use his explosive clay on her to blow of little pieces of her so she would talk. The first knuckle of a finger here, the first knuckle of a toe there…Maybe a knee cap….The blonde was livid! He wanted to make someone pay. They would pay, dearly.

It took everything Itachi had to keep himself, Sasuke, and Deidara calm. It took everything for Neji to keep Gaara from going on a rampage! Though he would of loved to of allowed Gaara to do such an act on Rayne her subordinates, he knew he couldn't. Temari had grilled Sakura and Ino who had appeared at the hospital two complete and total messes. They had no clue about Naruto all they knew was that he was in serious danger.

The girls warned them, they had to hurry or else all evidence of Naruto ever existing would be gone! It would be like he had never even been born! That the person who had him, would make sure of it. Neither girl knew the plans for Naruto, but they knew from what they had heard the man was debating keeping him or selling him. Itachi and Sasuke nearly flipped seeing the two girls, but stopped when they saw that they were terrified and spilling everything they knew to Temari who was shocked at what she was seeing.

Sakura and Ino were given protection, because they knew it was only a matter time till Rayne found out what they had done. It would not be pretty if she ever got her hands on them. They kept trying to recall anything that would help. Nothing came to them.

Only Rayne knew for sure where Naruto was. Who the man was that had him. Neji had to keep Gaara from torturing the girls because he didn't believe them. It took Neji, Temari, Kunkaro, and Sasuke to convince him not to do anything. He went and began to help Hinata and Tenten with the weapons.

What were they going to do? All they could do right now, was hope and pray. They would find Naruto, and they would make those responsible pay. One thing was seriously for sure, when they find Naruto, and who did it, it was going to be a blood bath.

Sasuke was sure, if he did not find Naruto soon he was going to perform the Bloody Eagle**(1)** on Rayne! He would watch her slowly die as the light left her eyes. Gaara would have been so proud if he knew the Uchiha's thoughts.

He would of gone with hung, drawn, then quartered**(2)**, but he preferred the more bloody way. Though he did like Deidara's idea using the clay. No, he was going to stay with the bloody way. She had caused him a lot of trouble, and she deserved to pay! There was no way she could talk herself out of paying, nor could her daddy buy her way out. She had crossed one to many lines. Sasuke knew he should of done away with her in the beginning. Damn it!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Oh my the tension is growing! Just two or three more chapters after this. Next chapter will focus all on Naruto and where he is…What he is going through. You have seriously been warned.**

**1. The Bloody Eagle is where a person stands forming an X with their wrists and ankles tied to keep them in place. A dagger is plunged into their spine just at the base of their neck then drug down all the way to their tail bone.**

**The person who has the dagger put it done, reaches in and rips the back wide open. Once the back is open they reach into the person's body then pull out the lungs. They leave the lungs to hang outside the body which causes the person to painfully suffocate. It's a very bloody process.**

**2. Hung, drawn, then quartered is where the person is hung then they are pulled by a horse over the grounded and finally they have their head, arms, and legs cut off and spread to different areas. Also a semi bloody and painful way to die.**


	14. Hoping Captive

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I am so happy to see that you like my story. I have some ideas for three new stories! All of them will be SasuNaru. One is about Chibis so it will be adorable! Then there is one about an ugly duckling feel to it. Finally the third is a cross dressing demon thing. I do not know what to call them or if/when I will post them. I don't even know when I would begin work on them! I hope you read them…**

_**WARNING!**_**This is a serious warning. Beyond this point, there will be torture scenes. Now I am going to try my best not to go into serious detail as I know how it can disturb people, cause nightmares, and become triggers. But please, I beg you heed my warning on this. I am more of a blood and gore person, therefore I do not care too much for horror. Just stay with me till Naruto is saved. That is all.**

**Let's get on with this chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

When Naruto awoke, he felt pain all through his body. He tired to move, but found that his body was heavy, and he was strapped down to something. What he didn't know. It felt like a table, that was put at an angle. His mouth was dry, and he couldn't speak. He need some water.

When he tried to turn his heavy head to see where he was, or even if he could see what time it was, his head would not move. A dark, and gruff voice spoke to him, "Oh it appears the whore is awake. I'm going to have fun with him."

He tried to speak, to say anything, but couldn't. His mouth was too dry, and it hurt to even make a sound. He couldn't see much of anything because of the dim lightly and with the way his eyes were hurting him. All he could make out was the ceiling above him. It was grey and slightly cracked. From what he could tell, there were no windows. The lighting was dim, thanks to the dirty florescent lights.

He felt rough hands on his face, pulling at his cheeks lightly, before nails dug into his soft skin. "Bet the whore is thirsty…Well I will just have too give him some water…", came the voice once more.

Trying as he might, all he saw was dark colored hair, and dark colored eyes. From the way the light was he would guess the man had black at the roots of dark blue, maybe brown hair, and brownish green eyes. The man's skin was a dirty tan.

Though he wasn't really sure, the lighting was horrible, and his eyes hurt so much. He was trying to focus, but couldn't really do so. Suddenly he felt something very cold start to hit him in the face. It was water, and it felt like pure ice. He coughed and sputtered, as hit him.

It felt like it was burning him with how cold it was**(1)**. The man laughed, asking him if he liked his water. Then did it another ten or twenty times. Naruto didn't count, because he couldn't really focus.

After he was done with the water, Naruto's mouth felt a bit more moist, since the water had forced its way into his mouth, and nose. He was in even more pain, and he was shivering. Panting a little, he listened to the man moving around, then felt something sharp on his chest. He could smell the tangy scent of iron, and felt the blood flow.

The man was carving into him. What, he didn't know. All he knew was that couldn't make a sound since his throat hurt so much. After what felt like hours, the man stopped, and was giggling.

Then he was released from the weird wooden table thing, and placed on felt like a hard cot. He felt something around his ankle and heard the sounds of chains. Then nothing at all, the man had left him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto was not sure when, but he noticed a small plate and cup on a little table near the cot he was on. Slowly he removed himself from the bed with a hiss. Pain shot through him as he moved, the dried blood moved causing his chest wounds to bleed again after hours of bleeding. He was lucky they were merely minor cuts into his skin.

Moving he looked at the rather unappetizing food, before slowly eating it. It was more like gruel, but he ate it. He knew if he didn't the man would be back and make him eat it off the floor.

Once the plate was clear of food, he reached for the cup. It had simple water in it, at least he hoped. He was leery to eat or drink anything the many gave him, but knew he had too or end up being forced to drink battery acid.

He didn't know what time it was, or what day it was. Has he been here a day? A week? A month? He didn't know. Sometimes he was left alone, never even getting food or anything to drink. Other times he was strapped to that weird table thing, and water poured on him.

He could feel that the man was getting restless with the water and knife. He saw the man begin to start fires in what he thinks is the furnace. He had brought down a few more…Toys as the man calls them.

He was terrified. The man had began to put lit cigarettes out on him. Naruto sighed, knowing he couldn't escape. The door was always locked, and he couldn't even get to the door.

His body was too weak to try and even making up the stairs to the door. The man had also taken to electrocuting him after he had dumped water onto him. He didn't know if he could handle more.

Laying back on the bed after draining the cup, he heard the door open and laughter. After a few minutes, he hears something like glass break, then he is forced up from the bed. He notices sharp pieces of glass in a small pile on the floor.

Gulping he began to shake as the man dragged him to the pile forcing him to kneel in it. The glass cut into knees, and his legs as he was force to lean forward like he was going to lean on his hands.

Instead his wrists were tied tightly to a board that forced him to lean forward exposing his back. He couldn't move as he felt his something on his legs that made it so he couldn't lift them. His eyes were covered with a blind fold as he felt someone rub something smooth on his hands. There was the sound of metal, and he knew that there were two people in the room with him. Swallowing hard, he waited for the pain to begin.

That's when he feels the smooth thing slam down onto his hands. He bites his lower lip to keep from crying out. But a scream tears from his somewhat dry throat causing it to go a bit raw. His back feels as though it's going through a shredder.

He now knew the man was using his cat 'o nine tails barbwire whip**(2)**. He felt the warm blood flow down across his skin. His hands felt broken, and he was sure when his blindfold is removed he would see bone protruding from them.

He screamed more as he felt his back being shredded, he was sure pieces of his skin and blood clung to the whip. After what felt like hours to him, they stopped.

Panting he waited to see what was next. Suddenly he felt even more searing pain go through him. He heard the laughter of the man, and his hand on his open wounded back. Something hit his lips, and he licked it. SALT**(3)**! They were putting salt into his wounds!

Panting a bit from all the screaming he had done, he feels his body fall flat into the broken glass. Then he felt his body being dragged across the floor, then thrown onto his cot. He listened to the two people leave him.

Wincing he forces his body to move until he could get the blindfold off. He was right, his hands looked crushed, a few of his figures were broken to the point where bone was protruding from the skin.

All he could do was wait to see what tomorrow would bring. He only hoped Sasuke and the others could find him. He wanted to be in Sasuke's arms now.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him. Wanted to sleep with out being on guard. Hope was the only thing he had, and he was not letting it go. If he let go of the hope he held, he knew he would go insane. He had to stay in his right mind for when Sasuke found him. He just had too!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto laid on his stomach, in pure pain. The salt had dried out his wounds, and since they were deep mangled wounds he knew if he moved too much they would tear open. Another reason he slept on his stomach, was because if the blood had dried while he laid on his back, his wounds would be torn open violently if he were to be torn from the bed. He didn't know if he could handle more pain. Sighing gently he shifted just a little, and hissed in pain.

The man had come back, and had told Naruto to suck him. Naruto being the smart ass he was, stared at his crotch for about two minutes before the man asked him what the fuck he was doing. "Well you see…I need some tweezers, and a magnifying glass because…"**(4)** At that point the man had slammed his large fist into his jaw, cause it to explode it pain.

He then slammed into Naruto's mouth causing him gag, and gag more when the man had cummed. He quickly spit it out, and threw up. The man got mad, and forced him to lick up before slamming his dirty boot onto his back causing him to cough and groan lightly. That only made the man laugh as he left him once more. So now he was struggling to get up onto his bed, though he liked the cold ground. It cooled his burning body for a tiny bit.

Panting a little, he lifted a hand then lightly pressed it to the torn up and dirty mattress of the cot pulling himself up a bit. He slid his searing with pain body onto the cot. After a moment he let the darkness take him.

Dreams of Sasuke plagued him. Some where sweet, others were pure nightmares. In some of them Sasuke would hold him, and him and protect him. In others the mans words got to him about Sasuke only using him, then once Sasuke found about all this he would see him as dirty and reject him.

Naruto knew that Sasuke would always love him, though words can be a very powerful thing to someone who barely has any hope. That and the man had been subjecting him to experimental injections. He didn't know what they were, all he knew was that they hurt, and cares his body to either go numb, be paralyzed, or cause him to lose days of time. The latest injection had caused his body to feel like it was on fire.

He could feel something in him build. Soon, he could fee lit. Soon he would be found, and something would happen. Almost like he could the block on his powers was weakening. He gave a small smile at that thought. If he could just access his powers, he could get out! He could heal all his wounds, and he'd be like new! It was perfect.

Frowning he saw the man come back holding what appear to be semi-thick black sewing cord, and a needs. Was he going to sew up his wounds? No, he wasn't. If that look on the man's face was anything to by.

Suddenly the man had him strapped on the water table again. He felt searing pain as the needled entered his skin. "Now I am tired of that smart ass mouth of yours since you wont put it to good use. I'm just going to seal it up for you. Don't worry…This is also to be sure that even in death you do not talk."**(5)**

Naruto made muffled sounds, tears coming to his eyes again. The man made X marks across his soft plump lips. Trying to move his lips hurt. Whimpering a bit he was left where he was as the man left him again. Silently he cried out to Sasuke for help. He felt the fire in his stomach intensify, and he knew that he would soon have access to his powers.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Okay…I have got to end the chapter here. I can't do this anymore to Naruto. It took all I had to write this! I swear I nearly just went and focused on nothing but the others so that I wouldn't have to say what Naruto was going through. That or I was going to say ta da he was saved! But that would of been a huge FUCK YOU to you my readers, and this story.**

**I knew all of you wanted to know what was happening to Naruto so here you are. I had a serious time writing this. I took many breaks from it, because I just couldn't sit here and type it. I tried my best not to make it too gruesome. I freaked myself out writing this.**

**Next chapter will be all about Sasuke and the search. Now on to explanations.**

**1. What the man was doing was called Water Boarding. It's where the person is strapped to a table and water is poured onto their head/face. It's a very powerful torture.**

**2. Everyone has heard of the Nine tailed cat, whip…Right? That is this is. However it is made with barbwire. It does a lot of damage, tearing at the skin.**

**3. Salt. It can clean the wound, but it also dries it out. In this case it was used to cause even more pain to Naruto. It dried out the wounds quicker so that if he moved wrong the wound would reopen violently and bleed. If you get a wound it's best to soak it in salt water. It helps and doesn't hurt as bad as pure salt.**

**4. This is a nod to an old movie called Tank Girl. It's a wonderful movie…Check it out.**

**5. This is a nod to the movie Hocus Pocus. Where the kids learn that Whinny had sewed Billy's mouth shut so that even in death he could not speak of how they were witches.**


	15. Won't Stop

**A/N: I like dark things, but last chapter was just too dark for me. I will repeat myself from last chapter…I freaked my own self out writing that chapter. I hope you, my dear readers, are still with me. This chapter will focus on Sasuke, and the others in their search for Naruto. I am going to try and keep things light…I really hope I don't make this chapter dark too.**

**I think I only have one more chapter after this one till this story ends. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story. Now on with the chapter!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

It has been two weeks since Naruto had been taken from them. Sasuke was out of the hospital, and scaring the hell out of everyone at school. No one dares to approach him as he gives off a touch me an die aura.

Gaara nearly broke Karin's hand for trying to touch Sasuke, to get him to follow her forcefully to Rayne. Let's just say Rayne was not happy, and Gaara was looking smug as he sat in detention.

In every class, Kiba would sit in the middle of the floor legs folded one under the other eyes closed. Almost like he was concentrating. He had rounded up every dog that his large clan had owned to join the search. They were powerful trackers, and fighters.

He even swore some of them could talk! Ino and Sakura had become fast learners in defense and made sure no one disturbed the boy. Though Sakura was more of a healer then a fighter, she tried her best.

Neji and Hinata spent their classes near windows staring out, as if they were looking far away searching. Their eyes looked strange as they did this, it was like they could see everything for miles. Itachi had people investigating Rayne and her family.

He was learning some very interesting things, that would come in handy for what they were doing. Shikamaru pretended to sleep, listening in on conversations Rayne's lackeys would have.

Choji and Lee would provide food to the others, and make sure everything was safe. Lee would normally stay close to the girls incase they needed extra help when he wasn't helping Choji with the food.

Choji would slip a bug or two into Rayne's food, and Rayne's lackeys' food when he could thanks to Shino. Shino would plant his bugs around to listen in on plans Rayne would do.

They would not stop until they found Naruto. No matter how much Rayne tried to erase Naruto's existence, they would just replace it. Thanks to Itachi's and Sasuke's money they could make sure everything was replaced. Neji and Hinata made sure all documents were untouchable to Rayne. Their own influence and money coming into play too.

Konan learned not to go near Neji with a knife when a hand made of sand wrapped itself around her neck. It refused to let go until Neji said so, in which case Gaara released her knocked out on the ground. Normally the boys would never dare to lay a hand on a girl, but these were not normal girls. They were fighters, who were picking fights with them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura had been ordered my Itachi to give everyone a sedative to help them sleep. No one had been sleeping well since Naruto was taken. She didn't want to do it, but knew that they all needed the sleep. The Uchiha home was locked down, and no one could get in or out while everyone slept. She felt bad for doing this to everyone, and made sure it would only knock them out till morning so that they could sleep eight full hours.

Once everyone was sleeping, she and Ino took it too to sleep. Bags were there under their eyes, as they slept. Everyone was sleeping in some sort of group. Lee and Choji were with Sakura and Ino to be sure they were okay. Sasuke got stuck with Itachi and Deidara.

Then there was Gaara who was in between Neji and Hinata with Kiba by Hinata's other side. Temari and Shikamaru with Shino who was slightly away from them. Tenten was leaning on Shino having slumped when she passed out.

By the time they all woke up the next morning, Choji had breakfast done with coffee, tea, and juice for everyone. A few of them were irritated that they had been sedated, but understood that had to be.

If they didn't get sleep they would be useless to Naruto. Especially since they had been hearing a lot of the people who support Rayne saying they should stop and give up.

Rayne had them all under her thumb, thinking they were lying about Naruto. They would not give up or stop. They were going to find him, and finally be rid of Rayne for good.

They just needed time, and they all feared time was not on their side. Especially with the way Rayne was. They knew if they didn't hurry, that girl would do something horrible.

Hinata had nearly jumped on Rayne when a few of her followers had shoved Neji back from attacking her. Sweet, kind, shy Hinata…Attack their queen!? No.

That couldn't be. Man was everyone surprised when Hinata racked her nails harshly across Rayne's face, leaving deep bleeding marks that would make Naruto proud! And though she was faced with death glares, and yells she surprised them again. She laughed, happily!

She had finally done something to show she was standing up to that bitch that called herself queen of the school. But right now she was just sitting quietly eating breakfast. The others were silent, as they ate not really having anything to say.

They had all given their reports at dinner. No one had found anything. Kiba's dogs were all still out, but he knew they had not found anything yet. This was making everyone be on edge.

Their imaginations were running wild with thoughts of what was happening to their sunshine friend. Two weeks with nothing! They didn't know if they could keep from cracking. The girls all felt like they wanted to cry, the boys felt ready to scream, a few wanted to tear someone limb from limb, and a few others wanted too cause mass destruction. Yet, they refused to give up. They would not allow Rayne to have her away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

School was relatively un-eventful. Each person from either side was on guard, worried something would happen if they let their guard down. Choji snacked, and Shikamaru appeared to be sleeping. Sasuke and Gaara kept up the you will die if you even look at me auras they have had since they had left the house. Neji quietly sat by Hinata at the window looking out with her.

Ino and Sakura were showing Lee and Kiba how to do a simple bandage job incase one of them were hurt in the middle of a fight. It was so that incase Ino and Sakura couldn't get to either of them if a fight should happen, they could bandage themselves till they got to the girls. The school was turning into a war zone all because of Rayne.

She was not giving up on getting Sasuke. Sasuke leaned back a little in his chair looking slightly tired. Rayne has tried nearly ever trick in the book to get Sasuke to be hers. Of course nothing works. Hell she can't even get near him thanks to his guards, Gaara, and Neji always on the alert. Not to mention the few guard dogs, Kiba had called back that he commands. Each member had a dog with them at all times. Hinata liked to ride on the back of the one she got, it was a huge dog!

Plus it made a wonderful pillow for when she needed to rest. The rest of the dogs were all out looking for any sign of Naruto. None of the teachers said a word about any of this, like they had when all this first started.

That just earned them looks from the powerful students, and caused them to shrink back. Now they just let it be, so they could teach. A few of the teachers like Kakashi, and Iruka didn't care as they were on the side of Sasuke and the rebels.

Still there didn't seem to be any sign. It was like Rayne had made sure to erase every tiny bit of anything that could lead them to Naruto. This was really beginning to frustrate Sasuke. He didn't know what else to do to get some sort of lead.

He had thought of allowing himself to go on a date with Rayne but knew he would get no where if he did. She would latch on to him, and never let go. He wouldn't even be able to talk to the others.

This was not good, what could they do? Every time Kiba saw someone from Rayne's side, the dogs would all growl. It was like they wanted to attack, but couldn't with out Kiba's silent command. After the person would back away, and leave the dogs would all settle.

Even if Kiba was all the way across the school they would do that! It was like, Kiba and his clan had some weird connection with the dogs mentally.

Sometimes the dog that was with Gaara would nudge his leg as if to tell him something. It was fun watching Gaara silently speak with the dog. It was as if the dog knew what was inside Gaara. The raccoon. At least that was what Gaara called it. At first the dog had been scared of him, but then it warmed up after a few minutes. It would sit quietly as Gaara meditated, and only ever mad a sound when he had to alert the boy.

At this moment Gaara was sitting under a tree skipping class meditating. The dog nudged him with a small growl causing the boys eyes snap open in a glare. There before him was a girl he didn't know, but knew was close to Rayne. She looked at him, ready to duel. Slowly he stood and walked away from her. He did not want to fight right now. When he looked back the girl was gone.

Something told him, that that girl was not really there. As if she were a warning. Had Rayne done something like this to another. That girl did look like a threat to Rayne in the looks department. He headed to the class, and told the others what he had seen. They had all seen her with Rayne, but Rayne never spoke to her, nor did the other girls that were usually with Rayne. "She's a warning to us…Of what could happen to Naruto if we don't hurry."

It was Sasuke who spoke up, as Kiba told of how the girl looked mangled and horrifying. Like she just been mutilated. He had to tried to help her, but it was like she hadn't even seen him. All she saw was her attacker. What Sasuke had said them was right. That girl, whatever she was, was a warning to them that time was running out. They had to find something about Naruto, and soon!

Ino and Sakura had listened to them all speak of the girl quietly. They appeared to be in deep thought. Hinata was to ask them if they were okay when Kiba howled loudly.

The howl startled everyone. They stared at him worried, unsure of what to do. All of them except Gaara who snarled. It was almost like they knew something, because the dogs howled with Kiba when he howled a second time.

"THEY FOUND HIM!" No one asked what he meant, or how he knew. The dogs had found Naruto! Racing like bats outta hell they ran all the way to the Uchiha home was. When they got there Deidara looked all of them with a evil grin.

"Make that horrible girl eat clay!" He then proceeded to place a small ball of clay and backed away. It exploded! Itachi had watched it all calmly with a smile.

What the hell did they just walk into. Apparently Deidara had read the file Itachi had gotten about Rayne. And boy was he excited to cause her pain. He happily hugged Itachi begging him to let him make Rayne eat clay. The other's ran up and began to talk at once, to which Sasuke shut them all up. "Aniki, Deidara….We found Naruto."

With those simple words, Deidara fainted, and Itachi smiled a very wicked smile. They were going to get Naruto back, and then that horrid girl would pay. You do not cross an Uchiha and get away with it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Yay they found him! Next chapter I do believe will be the last as I said before. I really hope you liked this story, and will check out my future stories. Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	16. Because of you

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the final chapter…I hope you enjoy it! I will soon have another story up. It is called Childhood Games. It's all about chibis. I hope you check it out!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

In a matter of two hours everyone was running from the card toward this innocent looking house. Sasuke was the only one to veer off and head toward the back yard. Once there, Kiba and the dogs on his heels, he headed to a door that appeared to be part of the ground a ways from the house it self. His legs were hurting, but he paid them and the others who were just now running toward him any mind. He threw the doors open, and ran, nearly falling, down the steps.

He heard muffled cries, and vile laughter. The smell of blood, and a few other things stung his nose and eyes. He panted slightly, and what he saw made him want to be sick. With a little cry, he jumped as hard as he legs would let him and slammed his foot into the side of the large man's head.

The kick itself caused the man to stumble slightly, but didn't do what Sasuke had hoped. The man rounded on him, and slammed his fist into the young teens stomach. This caused Sasuke to go flying and slam into the opposite wall.

Seeing this, Naruto let out a muffled growl as he felt his body begin feel like fire was coursing through his veins. He hadn't felt this way in years. It felt wonderful to have it come back to him. His body was on fire, or so it felt that way. Everything was changing, the marks on his body were gone, the stitches sealing his mouth were gone. They had been burned off with his surge of power.

With a low growl he changed the man swiping his fingers that were now bent with claws leaving long gashes in the man's back. He moved between him and Sasuke, then slammed his fist into the mane's stomach causing him to double over. Suddenly the man was on his back, and Naruto straddling his chest.

Naruto began to just slam his fists into the man's face. Once he was tired of that he was slashing his claws. The many was starting to look like a bloody mess.

It took Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around him to cause him to stop. Panting, Naruto turned and hugged onto Sasuke, sobbing. He had been so scared that Sasuke would not get to him in time.

Sasuke, lifted Naruto into his arms bridal style, slamming his foot into the man's side a few times, before finally getting up the stairs. Just as he was emerging, everyone had crowded around the door, trying to go in, with the police blocking them. Naruto was taken from him and placed on a stretcher, he had to be looked over and cleaned. Sasuke got to ride in the ambulance with him.

The man, they had learned, would live but with horrible disfiguring scars that would be easy to see who he was. Rayne had been furious, and was trying to hole up in her home to plot revenge. Ah, but Itachi and Deidara had gotten her to come out. Currently no one knew where she was. Though…I will explain more about that later. For now, Gaara was hugging, yes hugging, the little blonde to him as if he were going to disappear again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Rayne was strapped to a table someplace far away. There was no light other then the fluoresces on the ceiling. She tried to get up but couldn't. Suddenly she began to feel something on her skin, like a knife. She tried to scream, but couldn't really may a sound. Her tongue had been cut out, and now someone or something was peeling her skin off. She suddenly felt that her eyelids were being pulls on then she no longer had them.

They had cut off her eyelids! Suddenly there was burning, painful burning in here eyes. Was it salt? No, it was chili pepper flakes! She felt something on her nose, then it was gone. They had cut off her nose! There was a pain on her stomach. They had always skinned that part of her, so why…No. They were carving out her womb! She didn't know how, but she could feel it. It was that or removing her stomach.

Suddenly she felt her body being moved. Her entire body hurt, and was bleeding. Some parts of her newly revealed muscles had been burned by a blow torch. She suddenly found herself submerged into water. But not just any water. No, it was salt water mixed with hot sauce.

She tried to thrash, and found that someone was holding her arms. Her legs were being held too, she didn't know what else they were going to do. It was slow, but there were cutting off her fingers and toes one knuckle at a time. Then her hands and feet were gone.

She could hear laughter, as she was lifted onto a low table. She felt them carving away at her skin, her bone. She heard the low growl. No one was holding her now. All sound but that growl was around. Then a few more joined it. Suddenly, there was nothing but teeth on her.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

The man was in a cell all alone. It was pitch black, and he felt something crawling on him. He kept still thinking it was maybe just a rat. Suddenly he felt something force it's way into his mouth, his tongue torn clean out. His screams were muffled because of that. He felt two other things painfully tear off his lips. He tried to slap at whatever was doing this to him.

Only to realize his hands were stumps, and his arms were pinned. He felt pain on his legs, and dared not try to move them. Whatever these things were they were not friendly. He felt something gnawing at between his legs and on his stomach. He was freaked out to feel something crawling out of his mouth now. Like it had come from his stomach!

His ears were gone, that much he tell as everything suddenly went silent. He felt the warm blood flowing around him. He wondered briefly it he was in a pool of blood. Then there was nothing at all. That was went he felt like he was being clamped down on by giant teeth and shaken.

He didn't know what to do or think. All he knew was that there was going to be a huge mess to clean up tomorrow. Though he wouldn't be able to do it. He wondered, briefly if the guards heard everything going on, and if they would find whatever it was doing this to him in the morning.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"I hope they suffers." was the soft voice of Naruto as he lay cuddled into Sasuke. They were both on a hospital bed, as Naruto had to stay to be fully evaluated and watched. The raven refused to leave him again. Even if it were just for a few minutes to allow the doctors to look Naruto over. Itachi had finally gotten him to leave the room, only for him to run in when they were done and get in the bed.

"They will," was the raven's reply. He held the blonde tighter to him. Said blonde did not complain as he nuzzled the raven's chest. They ere currently watching a movie that Itachi had gotten them. "Deidara said his friends were handling it…" Though he sounded a bit, scared, though he would never admit that. Naruto shivered a little at hearing that statement.

Deidara scared both boys a little when he went into protective/revenge mode. Though they cared for him all the same. The man was currently standing out side and glaring, though it looked more like a pout. He couldn't pull of a glare to save his life. Gaara scared him, by giving a glare of his own. It was funny to hear the blonde give a girly shriek then beg Itachi to save him.

This did not bother the two boys in the hospital room. They were both currently drifting to sleep. They were tired from everything that had happened. Finally two and half weeks of Naruto missing and he was home. As each boy drifted to sleep, their final thought was, 'Because of you, I am complete.'

The sight of him cuddled together on the bed, made everyone smile. They knew they would have to leave the boys to get some sleep themselves. A few of them already asleep. Still they could not bring themselves to leave. It was like if they left, everything would seem like a dream and Naruto would not be here, safe. That thought scared them all.

Still they all gathered up the nerve and left. They would back tomorrow to check on Naruto. For now they all needed sleep, and knew if they didn't get it, they would be in trouble. So, begrudgingly they head out, not really wanting to leave. They all silently promised to be there the moment the two boys woke up. For now, they would let them sleep peacefully, together.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Mkay…I'm stopping the chapter here! I hope you enjoyed it, and have enjoyed this story. It was fun to write. Now I'm off to try my hand at another SasuNaru story. Hope to see you there!**


End file.
